The Doppelganger & The Werewolf
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: When Jacob gets an invitation to Bella's wedding, he is heartbroken and runs away to Mystic Falls. Elena is a teenage girl who has a passion for writing. When her parents' car crashes off Wickery Bridge and into the watery depths, all hope seems lost. Jacob rushes to the lake, rescues Elena and imprints on her, finding his soul mate at last. Four months later, they meet again.
1. Preface

**Preface**

_Jacob POV_

Imprinting on someone is like, when you see her… Everything changes. Suddenly, it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her. You would do anything, be anything for her. I didn't know what that meant, until I met Elena Gilbert and suddenly my life had purpose.


	2. Invitations

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Here's the first chapter**

**I hope everyone had a good xmas and happy new year!**

* * *

One: Invitations

Elena POV

"What do you mean you're quitting cheerleading?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I think she means precisely that," Bonnie said calmly.

I knew this would happen. I sat with the girls at our usual table, the only one that wasn't wearing their cheerleading outfit was yours truly. I used to love it, but I had really not been enjoying it. I know everyone expected the girlfriend of Matt the star quarterback to be into that stuff, but it wasn't me.

I knew Bonnie would accepted my decision, but Caroline looked deranged.

She took a calming breathe.

"Okay, but you're still coming to the party at the Falls?" she asked

"No, it's family night. I promised Mum I'd stay home and Aunt Jenna's visiting.

"That's nice," Bonnie said, smiling "I hope-"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Caroline screamed and I nearly jumped out of me seat "How could you miss tonight? It's only the party of the decade!"

"Doubtful," Bonnie said with a raised eyebrow "and Elena doesn't have to go, especially if she has plans."

"You're not going?" Matt's voice asked and I looked round to see Matt looking heartbroken.

"My family are-" I began, but he interrupted.

"Sneak out. You've got to come!" he implored with sad eyes.

"I'll talk to my Dad," I sighed, feeling resigned.

"Okay, I'll see you later," and just like that Matt cheered up and gave me a kiss "love you!"

I smiled, but didn't say anything and watched Matt leave.

"Why didn't you say it back?" Bonnie asked.

"What?"

"You know what," Bonnie said with a raised eyebrow "if you're not into it anymore, just tell him."

"I don't wanna hurt him." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Leading him on is much worse," Caroline said and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

I looked at both of them and nodded in agreement. I knew I had to be honest with him, but I really cared about him and I didn't want to lose him as a friend. Although, I knew I had fallen out of love with Matt and I had to tell him it was over.

Jacob POV

23rd May 2009, the first day in months I'd been human. I left Forks months ago and travelled across the country as the rusty brown wolf till I'd come to a small town in Virginia. Mystic Falls. I sat in a diner called _Mystic Grill _(very creative name) and thought it still felt strange wearing clothes and being in human form. The pack wasn't much support, they were too busy with their imprints (ugh!)

Bella was marrying that bloodsucker and they had the nerve to invite me to that joke of a wedding?

She'd chosen _that _over me and she was going to become a demon. All I was left with was my bitter feelings and hatred for Edward. He'd taken the only girl I'd ever loved.

Maybe I wasn't meant to find love.


	3. Bitter Ends

Two: Bitter Ends

Elena POV

I decided to go to the party, but only when my parents agreed and gave me a curfew. The Falls was a beautiful place, I used to love standing on the bridge and watching the water when I was little. However, the party was in the forest nearby and the scene of students getting drunk on anything wasn't beautiful at all.

The party was in full swing, but I wasn't enjoying myself. Caroline had hooked up with Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie had bailed last minute and was staying at her Grams and Matt was too busy getting drunk.

I sat on a log, watching the party and not touching my drink in my hands. I wished I had a boyfriend that wouldn't force me to come to random parties and would be quite happy to stay round my place to watch random DVDs or have dinner with my family, that definitely wasn't Matt.

Speaking of, he sat next to me and slung an arm around my shoulders. His breath stank of alcohol and I tried to breath through my mouth.

"You said you wouldn't get drunk," I frowned at him and he shrugged "you promised."

Matt groaned and looked at me, his eyes unfocused.

"Don't start," Matt snapped "you're so selfish, do you ever think I may need a break from your moaning."

"What?" I almost shrieked, jumping to my feet and glaring at him "I wasn't even going to come here tonight, but I did and I've spent the last hour watching you get drunk!"

"We've nearly won the season, CELEBRATIONS!" and Matt randomly toasted his bottle.

"I can't do this anymore," I said, tears stinging my eyes "you're not the guy I fell for, you've changed. We're finished."

I'd had enough. I turned and stormed out of the forest clearing and towards the car park, Matt clumsily followed.

I got to Matt's truck and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I turned on Matt, my hand held out.

"Give me the keys," I snapped "now!"

Matt glared at me, drunkenly swaying on his feet

"I love you," he slurred "we're meant to be together… why did you say we're finished?"

"Because we are!" I shouted, I wanted to burst into angry tears and refused to let myself do so "look at yourself. You spent half of your time getting drunk and the other half hanging out with your immature friends. I don't want us to end, but I really don't want to be with you anymore… I don't love you."

The tears finally escaped and I brushed them away, but Matt's confused face suddenly turned angry. He grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the way, causing me to stagger and nearly fall.

"Well, fuck you!" Matt snapped, unlocking his car and glaring at me "why would I want to be with a girl who doesn't even put out? I've wasted my time with you, especially when I could have any girl I want!

His words felt like a slap in the face and I watched feeling heartbroken as he got into his car and slammed the door shut. I rushed to the car, but he rolled the window up.

"Matt, let me in!" I called, tapping on the glass and feeling panicked as he turned on the engine "let me drive, you're way over the limit!"

"So, what?!" he yelled.

"MATT!"

But he put the car in gear and sped up the road, not stopping or looking back. Of all the guys, I never thought Matt would be hurtful. He had hurt me though and I never felt more betrayed by someone who said they cared about me.

Not bothering to hide the fact I was crying, I pulled out my phone and dialled my mum's number.

"Hey, Elena. You okay, honey?" Mum said, happily and I completely broke down.

"Mum?" I said tearfully "I really need you, can you come get me? I'm by the Falls."

"What happened?" she asked, her voice full of concern "has Matt hurt you?"

"No, I just wanna go home"

"We're on our way, stay where you are."


	4. First Encounters

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I decided to take a break from coursework and write this quickly. Firstly, I'd like to answer questions that readers on the last chapter asked:**

**To Dark Alana - You've written some awesome fanfics and thanks for liking this story. About your question about Matt, no he's not going to be mean to in any other chapters and the Matt we know and love will be back.**

**To LongLoreLover - Thanks for your constructive criticism and I really appreciate it. Yeah this is going to be an alternative universe story, but storylines and characters from _Twilight _and _The Vampire Diaries _will be included in this fanfic as well as some original twists on my part. **

**To everyone else, thanks for your continuing support and feel free to leave a review. Also, I will be updating _Teen Wolf - Imprinted _really soon and I'm thinking about writing a fanfic for _Glee_ (staring Jake Puckerman & OC) and _Wuthering Heights_ (my own adaptation that will stay true to Emily Bronte's classic, but will have a little twist...). Let me know which of theses stories you'd like to read first.**

Three: First Encounters

Jacob POV

The wedding was two weeks away, Bella was probably head over heals in love with Mr Sparkles and here I was in Mystic Falls heartbroken and very pissed.

Okay, I know getting drunk at a random party in the woods was stupid and it wouldn't solve my problems, but it did help me forget my crap existence for awhile. I stumbled out of the woods and into the road, tripping and falling in the middle of the street. Lying on my back, I looked up at the starless night and not really caring a car could drive round the corner any moment (although, being a super-strong werewolf that healed quickly, I can't be killed easily).

"I know Bonnie, you're right." a girl's voice said not far away "I can't keep stringing Matt along anymore, I just didn't wanna hurt him."

The girl's voice that answered was fuzzy and I assumed the girl was talking to a friend on her phone, but I could hear the entire conversation.

"You know Matt only said what he said because of the drink, he's never like that usually" the other girl, Bonnie said "Matt will feel terrible tomorrow, you really should have talked to him when you guys hadn't been drinking."

Sounded like a break-up went terrible wrong and ended in heartbreak, not like I'd know anything about that.

"I know, but it just came out in an argument and he took off."

"Do you want me to pick you up? Grams said you could stay round here tonight, I could be there in ten minutes or less." Bonnie's voice said.

"No Bonnie, it's okay my parents are nearly here. I'll call you when I get home, kay?"

"Okay. Night, Elena."

Elena?

I finally looked to see the girl hanging up her phone and suddenly the world dissolved. I saw flashes of our lives together and it made me surprisingly happy to think of being with something other than Bella. Come to think of it, Bella was no where near as beautiful as Elena. Elena's hair was dark brown and fell to her shoulders, her skin was perfectly olive, but her eyes are what drew me to her… an astonishing shad of brown. The wolf and man within me, wanted to love and protect her. She belonged with me, but I knew that I belonged to her…

I would do anything for-

'___Shut up!' Embry_'s voice screamed in my head '_You've imprinted, not become a poet. If you don't talk to this girl, I will seriously punch you when you come back to Forks.'_

I could imagine Embry saying that and I did sound like an idiot with my inner monologue, but I couldn't believe I'd imprinted. All feelings of drunkenness and self-pity were gone as I suddenly sobered up and got to my feet. Elena looked in my direction and her face registered surprise.

"Why are you standing in the middle of the street?" she asked

"Err… stargazing," I blurted and I felt really stupid, but Elena smiled and chuckled.

Elena POV

I looked at the guy standing in front of me, he was seriously hot and really well built. He was definitely of Native American decent, his brown skin and jet black hair said as much. He had a really nice smile and I really struggled not to stare at his light brown eyes. He couldn't be older than eighteen, but his facial features and muscular build made him look older and mature.

"Not really the best night for stargazing," I said glancing at the starless sky, "I haven't seen you here before, you live round here?"

"No, I come from Forks" the guy said, smiling awkwardly "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Elena Gilbert." I said, he walked over to me and shook my hand, giving a cheerful grin.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, releasing my hand and smiling at me "not smart to be out late at night."

"It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens around here" I said, trying not to roll my eyes and then I gave a small sigh "I had a fight with my boyfriend, we broke up tonight."

"Can I ask what the fight was about? Jake asked

"We want different things," I said, feeling a bit confused how easy it was to confide in this guy "I don't really know. I guess I want a relationship with someone where I can just be myself and not what others expect me to be,

"That's what a relationship should be about, you just have to be patient."

I gave a smile "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Jacob said, giving a cocky smile and I laughed "it was really nice to meet you, Elena"

"You too, Jake." I smiled, but the sound of a car approaching made me turn and I saw my dad's car "my parents are here."

I turned to say goodbye to Jacob, but he was gone.

As I got into the backseat of Dad's car, I could've sworn I'd heard a wolf howl in the distance.


	5. Drowning

Four: Drowning

Jacob POV

Still ecstatic about finding my imprint and being totally over Bella, I decided to check in with the pack and tell them the awesome news. After finding a place completely deserted, I pulled off my clothes and changed into my wolf form.

As soon as I turned, the pack instantly began questioning me and I had no idea who to answer first.

_Embry - Jake, are you okay? What the hell is going on?_

_Leah - What a way to get us worried, do you ever think of what your actions do to the rest of us?_

_Paul - You better call your sisters, Rachel has been really freaking out, she's really not happy. And if she's not happy, she's not making me happy._

_Seth - Jake! PLEASE say you're coming home soon?_

_Sam - Enough!_

Everyone went silent and their attention was completely on our alpha, but my good mood couldn't be dampened by another one of Sam's lectures.

_Sam - What has happened, Jake?_

Before I could stop myself, Elena's beautiful face filled my mind, her laugh, her long brown hair, that challenging look in her eyes that was seriously sexy-

_Leah - Someone's imprinted…_

The smirk in her voice was so obvious, I did a mental eye roll and she chuckled.

_Jared - She is HOT!_

_Me - She's also taken._

Once a werewolf imprints, that person has a special bond with you for life and nothing could come between that.

_Jared - I've got my girl, it's just an observation. I'm happy for you, Jake._

_Paul - Yeah, I was getting worried you wouldn't find a mate or you'd end up imprinting on a guy!_

He's such an asshole sometimes.

_Embry - There wouldn't be anything wrong with it if Jacob imprinted on a guy, we'd still support him._

Embry, always defending the world. Although, I am glad I imprinted on a girl.

_Sam - Jacob, where are you? We're coming to get you._

_Me - Mystic Falls._

_Sam - Right, we'll be there in-_

I didn't hear the rest, the feeling of total suffocation surrounded me and I doubled over from the shock. Water was everywhere and I was drowning in it, unable to move or breath. Then I realised with utter horror that it wasn't me drowning, it was Elena. Elena was in danger!

I quickly sprinted from the clearing, following my imprint connection to find her.

No, I can't lose you already… not when I've just found you.

Elena POV

My head hurt and I couldn't open my eyes because of the pain. What had happened? One minute we were driving and the next…

I opened my eyes and fear consumed me. Water was everywhere, filling up the car by the second and I couldn't move. The memories suddenly came flooding back, the car had crashed off the bridge into the lake and now we were trapped in these dangerous waters

"Dad?" I asked, but my breathing was hard to control and I gasped when I saw Mum was unconscious and not moving in the front passenger seat. She couldn't be… she can't be!

"Dad!" I screamed, trying desperately to remove my seatbelt so I could help in anyway, but the weight of the water was keeping me trapped in my seat.

Dad was beating the window with his elbow, trying desperately to open the door. He looked back at me and tried to give a reassuring smile, but I knew he was just as scared as I was.

"We're going to be okay," he said shakily "everything is going to be okay."

The water began rising over my face and within seconds, I was completely under it.

My life couldn't end like this, my parents' lifes can't end like this and it would be all my fault. What about Jeremy and Margaret? We couldn't leave them without a family.

Dad continued to battle with the locked door, but I knew it was hopeless.

"DADDY!" I screamed, but my yell only came out in a bubble and yet somehow he heard me and turned to face me.

In that moment we knew there was no hope and that this was the end, Dad shook his head sadly and I nodded.

I reached for his hand and he took it, giving it a comforting squeeze and tears began to build behind my eyes.

"I love you." I said sadly, wanting to just let my father hug me and tell me this was all just a bad dream.

I felt my hand slip from his and i suddenly became only dimly aware of Dad turning to continue to break open the door, I was suddenly too tired and weak... I couldn't fight anymore...

Blackness was clouding my vision and I fought to stay awake, but my world was suddenly plunged into darkness.


	6. The Quileute Tribe & The Salvatores

Five: The Quileute Tribe and The Salvatores

Jacob POV

Don't let me be too late, don't let me be too late, don't let me be too late!

I sprinted outside the forest clearing, transforming back into my human form and pulled on my cut-off jeans that were tied to my leg. I was horrified when I saw the wreckage that was once a bridge that stood over the lake and I could see the outline of a car under the watery depths, I was not going to lose her.

Without thinking, I dived into the lake and swam right to the bottom, reaching the car in minutes.

Through the window, I saw Elena slumped in the backseat and unconscious. I could hear her pulse still beating, valiantly trying to keep her alive. I pulled open the door, climbed into the car, ripped Elena's seatbelt off and scooped her into my arms. I pulled her out of the car, but I saw her dad in the front seat and quickly swan to his door.

"Is she okay?" Mr Gilbert mouthed and I nodded, his face was one of complete relief.

I reached for the handle and went to open his door, I would carry all three of them if I had to.

"NO!" he silently yelled, shaking his head fiercely and pointing to Elena "Take her first, then come back!"

I hesitated, but by the glare he gave me I knew he wouldn't let me help him, not until he knew his daughter was safe. I gave a quick nod and swam back up to the water's surface, holding Elena close and emerging from the dark waters and breathing in the fresh night air.

I carried Elena onto dry land, setting her down by an old oak tree and checked to see if she was still breathing, I breathed a shaky sigh when I saw she still was and brushed her wet hair from her face.

Making sure that no one was around to put Elena in danger, I left her by the tree and dived back into the water to rescue Mr and Mrs Gilbert.

I returned minutes later, empty handed and devastated. They hadn't survived and there was nothing I could do to help them.

Sitting back down by the old oak tree, I gathered Elena in my arms and held her close, trying to warm her with my body heat. Elena's head was resting on my chest, just over my heart and there was something very calming about being near her. Her breathing became more natural and she seemed to be warming up, but I knew she needed to go to a hospital. Although I didn't move straight away, I just sat there for minutes and held her close.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save them, Elena." I said gently, fighting back tears "But I'm going to be there to help you through this, I won't let you down."

Whatever she needed, I would be a friend to her and support her. I knew what it was like to lose one parent, but she had just lost two and she would need me to be there. And I would be, no matter what.

I felt eyes watching me and I suddenly drew Elena closer, a threatening growl escaping my lips. For a second I felt relief when I saw Sam in his wolf form with the rest of the pack, but the way they were standing around and shielding Elena and I told me we had some unwanted company.

Damon POV

I really couldn't believe what I'd just seen. Stefan and I watched from the shadows in the forest as the russet-brown wolf turned into a really powerfully built Indian guy and dive into the lake in nothing but a pair of jeans. That was impossible. Werewolves didn't exsist and they certainly couldn't turn at will with ease, all the shitty supernatural movies and books stated that a werewolf was forced to turn every full moon. This town was just getting weirder and weirder with all these supernatural beings. Minutes later, he broke the surface of the water, carrying a teenage girl with long brown hair. When he set her by the oak tree, I finally saw her face. Katherine? But that's impossible, she was trapped in the tomb under Fell's Church.

"Katherine…" Stefan said hoarsely "She's alive…"

The Indian guy dived back into the waters, leaving the girl alone and I could smell from this distance that it wasn't Katherine, the girl was definitely human. The resemblance was way too similar to be a coincidence, the only logical answer I could think of was this girl was a descendent of Katherine Pierce and that would mean Katherine had a child before she turned into a vampire, something Stefan or I never knew. Why would she not have told me about that? We were so close and had an unbreakable connection.

Stefan didn't come up with this conclusion and he stupidly went to hurry towards the lake, but I caught his arm and held him back.

"Listen to me you idiot!" I hissed angrily, stopping him from running towards the human. "Smell her scent, she's definitely human. That's NOT Katherine!"

"But she looks-" Stefan began, but I covered his mouth with my hand to shut him up. The Indian returned and sat by the tree, wrapped the girl in his arms and seemed to be trying to warm her with his body heat.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save them, Elena." The Indian boy whispered to the girl.

Stefan and I had seen the whole accident, but neither of us felt the need to pay Batman and Robin. Vampires didn't rush to humans' rescue.

The boy chatted some BS about being there for her and I decided now we needed to go, I grabbed Stefan's arm and turned to leave but stopped dead. Several wolves were surrounding us, forming a protective circle around Wolf Boy and Katherine's look-alike and growling threateningly at us. The other obvious fact I knew about werewolves was that they hated vampires, which meant we're totally screwed.

A big black wolf began to slowly approach us, glaring angrily and showing its very sharp teeth.

"Nice doggy…" I said shakily, but that seriously pissed him off and he barked angrily.

Just when it seemed like it was lights out for us, the sound of an ambulance approaching made the wolves turn and I seized our chance.

"RUN!" I yelled at Stefan, he didn't need telling twice and sprinted from the clearing with me close behind him. We kept on running, even though we must have lost the wolves miles back and I was too occupied with my thoughts to care.

Katherine had a living breathing human descendant and that would mean there were parts of Katherine's past that she never revealed to me. Also, there was a new generation of werewolves that could turn at will and seemed to seriously dislike vampires. Why the fuck did I come back to Mystic Falls?


	7. Following Orders

Six: Following Orders

Jacob POV

I stood outside the Mystic Falls Hospital, leaning against a wall and wishing I knew for certain if Elena was okay. Her Aunt Jenna had arrived, so I was glad that she had family beside her. I couldn't believe that there were vampires in Virginia, but more stereotypical vampires and not the ones that sparkle in the sun in Washington. The car park was completely deserted, hardly a car or person was in sight. I could get used to the peace and quiet.

Sam walked out of the main entrance, closely followed by Leah and Paul. Sam gave me a brief nod.

"She's going to be fine," Sam said briskly and I sighed with relief "We have to get back to La Push, your dad is expecting you."

I stared at him in shock, was he actually being serious?

"I can't leave now, I need to stay and protect Elena." I said, stating the obvious "You saw those vampires tonight, they make the Cullens look like a bunch of golden retriever puppies!

"Except ones that sparkle…" Paul chuckled and I glared daggers at him, before turning back to Sam. "I can't leave my imprint. I know we've only just met, but she's going to need a friend to help her through this. You know she lost both her parents tonight?"

"I know and I know you want to be there for Elena, but until we know more about these vampires-"

"I'm _not _leaving her!"

Sam looked frustrated, but changed tact.

"What about Bella?"

"What about her?" I asked, confused. Since I imprinted on Elena, I could only think of Bella as my naïve childhood friend and nothing more.

"The Bella card won't work." Leah sighed "Jake's totally over her and thank fuck for that, you were seriously getting on my nerves."

Sam growled in frustration, just as Jared, Seth, Quill and Embry joined our group.

"Are we going?" Quill asked and I nodded, glaring at Sam.

"Yep, I'll see you later." and I turned to walk into the hospital. I'd wait in the corridor if I had to, I just wanted to make sure she was safe.

Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me back, growling a threatening bark when the others began to protest and I struggled to pull out of his grip.

"Take your hands off me!" I yelled "You need to be there for your imprint, let me be there for mine!"

"He's right," Leah said, glaring at Sam "Let Jacob go, Elena needs him."

Sam ignored her, looking at me with eyes full of rage.

"Until we know about this new breed of vampires, we need to keep away from this town." Sam hissed.

"You do, _not _me!" I yelled, pulling out of his grasp and heading inside, but his next words brought me to a halt. His voice suddenly became deep and powerful, filled with the strength of an alpha.

"Until I say otherwise, you will stay away from Elena and keep away from Mystic Falls!" Sam command "that's an _order_, Jacob Black!

NO!

My body went rigid, my mind and body caught in a desperate battle. My mind and soul wanted to walk into that hospital and be with Elena, but my body and wolf instincts wanted to follow that heartbreaking order.

I can't stay away from Elena, I couldn't bear thought of being away from my soul mate and especially when she needed to the most.

I fell to my knees and grasp my hands into my hair, trying to force myself to listen to my freewill and not obey Sam. I yelled out in pain and closed my eyes. Embry and the others remained silent and were obviously to scared to stand up to Sam, but Leah wasn't.

"Stop it!" she screamed and I heard a loud thud, which told me she must have slapped him "Don't be this to him, he's finally found his mate!"

"This is the only way." Sam said forcefully, then his voice became a hiss "If you ever hit me again, I'll make you regret it!"

I turned to see my so-called-friends standing silent and unmoving while I was being tortured, not helping me in any way. I locked eyes with Sam, feeling complete hatred and knowing I had lost. Sam was alpha and alpha's orders had to be obeyed, no matter what the cost.


	8. Old Ties, New Bonds

Seven: Old Ties, New Bonds

Elena POV

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes straight away and just laid still. I could tell I was in a hospital, they all had the same smell and I was having trouble remembering why I was in here. My head hurt and I had a really bad need to vomit, where was Mum when you needed her? A hand wrapped itself around mine and I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Aunt Jenna sitting by the bed with bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart," Aunt Jenna said tearfully "How are you feeling?"

Like crap," I mumbled, closing my eyes when a sudden pain smack my forehead and the dull pain of a headache began.

"Where's Mum?" I asked, looking around blearily and half expected her to walk into the room with her cheerful smile.

Jenna's eyes filled with tears and I suddenly remembered the horrifying events of tonight. I sat bolt up right, wide awake and was ready to jump out of the bed to go find them.

"Oh my god! Are they okay?" I exclaimed, not waiting for Aunt Jenna's answer I continued "how did we get out? What hospital room are they in-?"

Aunt Jenna's face was what stopped my babbling, it told me something terrible had happened.

"Elena, what do you remember of the car crash?" Aunt Jenna asked shakily.

"I remember the car going into the lake, but that's it…" I whispered nervously "Why?"

"The police said that you was able to get out of the car, but no one knows how."

"Are Mum and Dad okay?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears and fearing the answer because of Aunt Jenna's face.

"By the time the ambulance got there, it was too late." Aunt Jenna said shakily and my whole world came crashing down.

No, no, NO! They can't be dead, it wasn't true!

I shook my head in denial, unable to speak and unable to stop the tears falling down my cheeks. My chest felt like it was shrinking and I found it hard to breath through my sobs, but Aunt Jenna quickly wrapped her arms around me and hugged me closely. I wanted to cry and curl up in a ball and stay there forever, but I also wanted to scream and make someone hurt just as much as I was hurting. The feelings of guilt and grief were too much to bare and I just wanted it to stop. I wanted this to be a bad dream, but it wasn't and it was all my fault.

"This is my fault," I said through my heart wrenching sobs as Jenna tried to comfort me "if I hadn't gone to that stupid party-"

"This wasn't your fault, don't you dare think that" Aunt Jenna said firmly and I tried to believe her, bur nothing she said could console me. I knew I needed someone here, but I had no idea who and it killed me that they weren't. I needed someone who understood and cared for me, but where was he?

Jacob POV

The pack was walking through the woods, heading towards Sam's car when I felt it and the shook of feeling someone else's emotions for a second time tonight hit me again. Elena's anger, Elena's hurt, Elena's grief, Elena's heartbreak, Elena's pain.

Everything was Elena and it was too much to bare. I stopped and grabbed my temples, trying to breathe through the different emotions. My wolf instincts wanted to run to her and comfort her, but Sam's order kept me rooted to the spot. Damn Sam, ordering me around like it's his right…

It's not his right, it's _my _birthright!

As the thought came to me, it all made perfect sense and I knew I had a choice. I was the great-grandson of the chief of the La Push pack and I was the true Alpha by law, I'd only said no before because I didn't want the responsibility. Well Elena was my responsibility and I'd be damned if I abandoned her now, this was my destiny. As soon as I has accepted my role of alpha to myself, the command holding me still was broken and I was able to move freely.

Sam looked back to me and I glared at him, he was confused for a moment and then he looked horrified.

"What have you done?" he growled.

"Accepted my fate, I am an alpha by blood." I said forcefully and the power of the alphas of the Black family surged through me "I was not born to follow you or anyone else!"

The way Sam glared at me, I could tell he was ready to fight me and that was the last thing I wanted. Turning on my heels and resisting the temptation to battle with Sam, I sprinted away from my former pack and hurried to find Elena.

When I finally got to the hospital and realised the pack hadn't followed me, I hurried inside and asked the receptionist for Elena Gilbert.

"I'm sorry, but she was discharged two hours ago."

Shit, how long was I away?

I didn't bother asking where she lived because I knew it was confidential information, but at least I knew she was safe at home (unlike danger magnet Bella Swan, who always seemed to be getting herself into trouble). I would have to find her tomorrow, but in the meantime, I needed somewhere to crash.

The Boarding House was an inn on the outskirts of the forest and looked more like a Victorian house from a horror movie with its 18th century grandeur.

I walked inside and rang the bell on the receptionist's desk, looking around the room and noticed that every piece of furniture and silverware was antique.

An old woman with pure white hair that was tied into a bun and a kind face walked out, but her greeting smile turned to shock when she saw me.

"My goodness, boy!" she exclaimed "What are you doing wearing that outside?!"

I looked down at myself, I my chest was bare and I was only wearing cut-off jeans. The cold didn't bother me because of my body heat, but to a human this would look sort of weird.

"I was going for a jog, didn't think I really need a T-shirt." I said, trying to shrug and look unbothered by her stern glare.

The woman rolled her eyes, looking exasperated.

"Kids these days, think they know everything," the woman sighed and then she suddenly became very business-like "I'm Mrs Flowers, I assume you would like a room?"

She gave a questioning look and I nodded quickly, as she pulled out a register and pen.

"Name?" Mrs Flowers asked.

"Jacob Black."

"And how long will you be staying in Mystic Falls?"

"As long as I'm needed."

Elena POV

The first day in a week that I get out of the house and here I am at Whickery Bridge, staring at the collapsed bridge that had killed my parents. Things about that night still didn't make sense and I had this crazy idea that standing in the cold spring evening air and staring at the bridge lined off by the police would help. How had I gotten out of that car and why hadn't my parents escaped too? I really felt alone in this. Margaret and Jere refused to talk, my friends were scared that one wrong word might break me and the teachers just looked down on me with pity.

I breathed a deep sigh and tried to clear my head, but the sound of approaching footsteps had me turning and I saw Jacob standing there.

"Hey." Jacob said, looking at me with concern and I knew he'd heard the news.

"Hey, yourself," I said, giving a small smile that didn't reach my eyes "what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to make sure you was okay," Jake said and his eyes were filled with such understanding that I felt like he was looking into my soul and not judging what he saw.

"I guess you heard about the accident," I said quietly and he nodded.

After a moment's silence, we closed the distance between each other and Jacob hugged me tightly, which made me feel so calm as I realised how natural it felt to let him hold me. I also noticed Jacob's warmth as I rested my head on his chest and felt the heat through his T-shirt.

"You're really hot." I said, looking up at him and he smiled a cocky grin.

"I've been told before." Jake gave a small grin, but then he went back to being serious "It's going to be alright, you know that?"

"Do I?" I asked and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, you're a strong person and you've got a great support system," Jacob said gently "and remember, I'll be here if you want me to be."

I started to think that was possible and over time, things could get easier. Jacob seemed to understand me and with him as my friend, I could get through this.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this story has started off kind of slow and I apologies. But I promise the story will start to pick up the pace in future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Four Months Later

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just wanted to explain more about the characters in this fanfic. Yes, I am using characters from ****_The Vampire Diaries _****books and TV series, but certain characters will be changed to fit the story (e.g. Elena's sister Margaret will be fifteen years old in this story and her personality will be based on Vicki's from the TV series).**

**Any other questions you have feel free to ask in your reviews :)**

* * *

Eight: Four Months Later

Jacob POV

I sat on my bed in my bedroom at the Boarding House, thinking of Elena. Yesterday we had spent the whole afternoon at the Mystic Grill and played pool, but unfortunately she beat me every time and was very smug about it. In these last few months, Elena and I have built a really strong bond and we could be becoming more than friends soon. I wasn't going to rush Elena though, she was a strong willed person and she would be ready to take the next step in her own time. Elena had come to terms with the tragedy four months ago (a true testament to how amazingly strong and selfless she was), but now she had her brother and sister to deal with and I was always there to give her some time away from the madness.

Mrs Flowers knocked on the door, walked in and smiled cheerfully at me. Since I moved in here, Mrs Flowers had sort of become a mother figure and she was actually pretty cool.

"Jake, you have visitors." she said and I looked at her in confusion. Visitors? The only person that came to visit me was Elena and despite telling Mrs Flowers we were just friends, she was convinced Elena was my girlfriend.

"Who-?" I began, but to my utter shock Leah and Seth strolled in, carrying suitcases and grinning at me.

What in hell were they doing here?

"Hello, stranger" Leah said smugly and I stared at her in disbelief. Was she spying on me and going to report back to Sam? Since I left the pack, I hadn't heard a thing from anyone and I knew they were probably still pissed at me.

When Mrs Flowers left the room, I got off the bed and glared at Leah.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded and she shrugged, looking nonchalant.

"You're an alpha and we're your betas. We left Sam's pack, I'm officially on Team Jacob." Leah said casually and looked around the room "nice inn, it looks like something out of a British period drama"

"I-err-what?!" I spluttered in horror. Being an alpha is one thing, but actually having a pack… could I handle the responsibility?

As if hearing my thoughts, Seth gave a sympathetic look.

"Jake, you need us and we need an alpha we can trust," Seth said and sat on the bed, looking at me with a huge grin "plus, we've got loads of news."

"Like what?" I asked, letting my curiosity win overall.

"Bella delayed the wedding," Leah said grimly and I stared at her, open mouthed "yeah, she didn't take the news of you imprinting very well and of course her leech lover would do anything to keep her happy, but she's missing you."

Truth be told, I wasn't missing her. Elena was an amazing person and she generally cared about me, she wouldn't mess with my head or feelings over a vampire.

"You should call her-" Seth started, but I shook my head.

"Bella's a good friend, but I've got a great thing going with Elena," I said firmly "I don't want to go back into that shit with Bella's brain-fucking ways."

Leah sighed with relief.

"Thank Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all the saints for that!" she grinned, looking really happy now "I was worried she would lure you into her web, if you know what I mean."

"Everyone knows what you meant, sis" Seth muttered and I chuckled. They were right, we needed each other and I would have to take my rightful responsibilities seriously whether I wanted to or not.

"Okay, you can stay, but I have one condition" I said.

"Shoot, alpha Black." Leah grinned sarcastically.

"Seth has to enrol at Mystic High." I said and Leah nodded in agreement, but Seth looked seriously annoyed.

"What?!" he yelled, positively outraged "I'm nearly sixteen, you can't order me about!"

Leah pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to me, completely ignoring her brother.

"I had Mum sort the paper work before we left," Leah explained smugly "I definitely wasn't going to allow my little brother become a high school drop out, regardless of whether he's a werewolf."

Seth muttered a few choice swear words, but I couldn't help but grin. The best thing about having a pack was that it was a family unit, _we _were a family unit.

Elena POV

I quickly stuffed my books into my rucksack, pulled on my coat and grabbed my phone. It had just chimed a text and I couldn't help but smile at Jacob's name.

_Jacob: Morning sunshine, looking forward to going back to school?_

I wrote a text back, smiling. I loved having our morning chats over the phone. Jake was so easy to talk to and it was sweet that he sent me morning texts.

_Me: Not really, but I've got to get some normality back in my life._

_Jacob: You'll be fine, trust me. Tell you what, I'll take you out for lunch… my treat ;)_

_Me: That sounds great, I'll see you at school._

_Jacob: Absolutely_

I put my phone in my pocket and walked out of my room, looking into Jeremy's room as I passed. He was sitting at his desk, drawing in his sketchpad and I beamed at the sight. After Mum and Dad died, Jeremy stopped expressing himself through his talented artwork and we were all worried he'd never draw again. I quietly walked downstairs and found Jenna drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"Jeremy's got his sketchpad out." I said, grinning and Aunt Jenna looked at me in complete shock.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," I said, grabbing a breakfast bar out of the cupboard and taking a bite of it "but don't say anything. The minute we start to encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology expert, now?" Jenna said with a raised eyebrow and looked impressed "Where's Margaret?"

"Isn't she in her room?" I asked and Jenna shook her head, I groaned in frustration.

Margaret had taken a turn for the worst since the car crash, changing from a normal and sweet fifteen year old teenager to a rebellious, rude and disrespectful girl. She was going through an emo faze, wearing all black and cutting her beautiful black curly hair to a short pixie haircut (but thankfully, she stayed away from the gothic make-up). The worst of it was, I had a strong suspicion that she was using drugs and Tyler Lockwood was her supplier. Well if it was true, I was going to put a stop to it.

"I'll find her, don't worry." I said firmly and headed towards the front door "I'll see you later."

At Mystic High, Bonnie and I walked to her locker and I was only half listening to her gossiping. Bonnie unlocked her locker and looked thoughtful.

"It's going to be a busy year, I need to find a man and find out why my Grams is continuously calling me physic. I think it's the wine…"

"You're physic now?" I asked, trying not to laugh "this is something new."

"I'm supposedly descended from witches, which isn't all that," Bonnie explained in a rush "but then I started thinking, I have predicted some pretty accurate stuff"

I decided to take her word for it, I simply grinned and look to my right. Matt was standing by his locker and he was wearing headphones, but he has a sombre look in his eyes. I gave a sad little wave, but he shook his head and stormed off. I sighed a huge sigh and turned back to Bonnie, leaning against the locker beside me.

"He hates me." I said miserably. Matt hadn't spoken to me since my parents' funeral, where I told him I needed some time alone. I hoped we would have rekindled our friendship, but we hadn't.

"That's not hate," Bonnie said knowingly "that's a 'you dumped me and I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supplies Greatest Hits' look"

I nodded in agreement, walking with Bonnie down the corridor.

Bonnie POV

I grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her to a stop outside the receptionist's office, checking out the guy that was standing there. I could only see his back, but he had the back of a hot guy.

"Hold up," I said and drew Elena's attention to the new guy "who is this?"

"All I see is his back," Elena said shrugging and I rolled my eyes at her. It was stupid to ask her opinion on guys, not since she started spending time with Jacob Black (I wish they would hurry up and become a couple, Elena deserved someone nice like him).

"That's a hot back," I said with approval and my attention was completely back on the new guy.

The receptionist handed him a piece of paper and he took it.

"Alright, Seth Clearwater," she said smiling "this is your class schedule."

"Seth Clearwater?" I said thoughtfully "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar…"

Elena looked at me with exasperation and laughed.

"You're seriously going to kill this physic thing?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Yep." I said simply and she rolled her eyes.

Elena's grin turned to a frown of anger, something she didn't like caught her eye.

"I'll be right back." Elena said, before storming off.

Seth turned to face me and I finally got to see his face. He was Native American, had a cute face and a lean muscular build. When our eyes met, something really weird happed. The world seemed to dissolve and I felt a sudden pull towards him and I didn't want to fight it. There was something about him that-

The bell rang loudly and I snapped out of the trance, mentally shaking myself. Cluching my books to my chest, I hurried to class and didn't even glance in Seth's direction.

What the hell was that?

Elena POV

I marched into the girls' bathroom to find Margaret standing by the sink and putting eye drops in her eyes. I grabbed her face and forced her to look at me, her pupils were huge and her eyes were unfocused. I glared at her in disgust, so she was using.

"You're stone and on the first day of school?" I snapped angrily as she pulled away from my grip and glared at me.

"No, I'm not!" Margaret's voice was slurred and she couldn't keep eye contact with me.

I grabbed her bag and began searching it, trying to find what it was she was using and to make sure she wouldn't use it again.

When I couldn't find anything in her bag, I turned my fierce gaze to her.

"Where is it?" I demanded angrily, searching her jacket pockets "is it on you?"

Margaret glared at me and pushed me away, looking unsteady on her feet.

"Stop, I haven't got any drugs on me!" she said angrily "are you crazy?!"

"You haven't seen crazy, Margaret!" I shouted, my voice full of rage "you're my little sister and I am not going to stand by and watch you destroy yourself!"

The door to the bathroom opened, but the girl seemed to sense there was an argument going on and quickly left.

I turned to Margaret and tried to calm down, she wouldn't listen if I just screamed at her.

"Margaret, I know who you are and it's not this person" I said sadly, because it was the truth "so please don't be this person."

Margaret had tears in her eyes, but her glare never left her face.

"I don't need this!" she muttered angrily and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

I stood there for a moment, sighing in frustration and wanted to kick something to let go of my anger (preferably Tyler Lockwood's head, for getting my sister involved in drugs) then turned and followed Margaret.

In the corridor, I was too busy looking for her that I accidentally walked into someone and staggered slightly backwards.

The guy was tall, with tanned skin, light brown hair and bright green eyes. He smiled an awkward apologetic smile at me.

"Pardon me," he said politely "I'm Stefan Salvatore and I'm new here. You're Elena Gilbert, right?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Shout out to DarkItalianAngel53 for suggesting the Bonnie and Seth pairing, it was a graet idea and I just wanted to say thanks for giving me the inspiration to put them as a couple.**

**As always, thanks everyone for reading!**


	10. Vervain

Nine: Vervain

Elena POV

"Oh, yeah that's me…" I said awkwardly, wondering how the hell he knew my name.

"Would you mind showing me to reception?" Stefan asked and he tried to grin a sweet boy smile, but it didn't sway me.

"It's over there, can't miss it." I pointed towards the room across the corridor and Stefan looked very embarrassed "I got to get to English class, sorry."

"Mind if I walk with you?" Stefan asked and I was seriously getting annoyed, could this guy not take a hint?

"No, that's cool mate," a casual voice said behind me and Jake's warm arm wrapped itself around my shoulders, he grinned at me and then turned a frosty gaze to Stefan "well we got to go, wouldn't want to be late."

Stefan's expression suddenly became grim, but he didn't say anything as we walked away.

"I really don't need you to be my white knight in shinning armour," I told Jake as we walked down the corridor "I can handle myself."

"Elena, I'm hardly a white knight," Jacob chuckled and I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hide my smile "more like Native American knight, but I'd come to your rescue any day."

In English, I only vaguely listened to Mr Tanner's lecture and was too busy thinking about the obvious one moment of tension between Jake and the new guy. How could two people who never met instantly dislike each other? It must be a guy thing. My phone chimed a text and I quickly read it discreetly under my desk.

_Bonnie: Your fit boyfriend is looking at YOU!_

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jake smile at me, raising a flirtatious eyebrow. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I turned back to the blackboard. Bonnie knew Jake and I were just friends, but there definitely was something more between us.

The day passed with nothing eventful happening, but everyone continuously looked at me like I was going to burst into hysterical tears or have a mental breakdown. I hated the pitying stares, but I seriously hated that the teachers thought I was using my parents' deaths as an excuse for not knowing the random questions they threw at me.

At the end of the day, I walked to the Mystic Falls cemetery alone, wanting to be in my true sanctuary while I tried to rearrange my thoughts. As I walked down the path, I could have sworn I'd heard a crow screech in a nearby tree, but when I turned there was nothing there.

I found Mum and Dad's tombstone, sat against the nearby oak tree and pulled my little green diary and a pen from my rucksack. This book was the one person I could tell my true feelings to and not be judged, I turned to a clean page and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_I made it through the day. I must have said "I'm fine, thanks." at least thirty-seven times and I didn't mean it once, but no one noticed… The truth is, when someone asks "how are you?" they really don't care about the answer. Except Jake, he always seems to read my every thought like a book. I really care about him, but I'm scared of what will happen if we become more than friends. I don't want to lose him._

A crow landed on my parents' grave and screeched at me, causing me to jump with fright and look up. I gave a sigh of relief when I just saw a bird, shaking my head.

"Okay, hi bird," I gave it a smile and he screeched at me, but I turned back to my book "not creepy or anything…"

The bird gave one last screech and flew away, leaving in a whoosh of black feathers and soared out of sight.

Jacob POV

I walked into the Boarding House living room, to find my dad and Mrs Flowers drinking coffee. My face broke into a wide grin, I'd missed Dad like crazy and I hadn't seen him since I left Forks.

"Dad!" I said cheerfully and Dad turned his wheelchair and quickly pushed himself to meet me, grinning broadly.

"Hello, son" Dad said as I hugged him tightly.

"I'll give you two a moment," Mrs Flowers said, walking out the room as I sat on the sofa and Dad parked his chair next to me.

"Tell me everything," Dad said, but sounded generally interested instead of pissed off as I had expected.

I told him about it all: imprinting on Elena, the car crash, how Sam tried to force me to obey his orders, Seth and Leah joining my pack and about the new breed of vampires in this town.

"I saw the vamp who was at the lake in May, he was trying to chat up Elena."

My gut twisted with anger at the thought of another leech trying to destroy my relationship.

"He didn't hurt her?" Dad asked with concern and I shook my head.

"I would have killed him if he had, trust me" I said firmly and meant it "but Dad. Elena is nothing like Bella. Elena's warm, and she's kind, and she's caring and she's selfless. When I'm with her, she makes me forget every bit of hurt and I know I can just be me.

"Oh sweet spirits," Dad said with a grin "you're in love with her, Jacob."

"Yeah, I think I am." I said with a grin.

"Good to hear," Dad said, pulling a box from his jacket and giving it to me "because I want you to give this to her."

I opened the box to see a pure silver necklace inside, with intertwine carvings that looked like vines on the pendent and a small blood red ruby in the centre. I could smell a sweet scent that reminded me of a rose, but not completely and I thought it smelled quite nice.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's the necklace worn by your great grandmother when your great grandfather was the rightful chief of the La Push Tribe," Dad said and his voice was suddenly full of pride "legend says it contains a mystical herb called vervain and it is said to protect its wearer from vampire influences, I think it should be your soul mate who should wear this."

"Dad, it's amazing. I can't thank you enough." I said quietly, giving my dad another hug.

"Just make sure she likes it and you should tell her how you feel, she probably feels the same way."

I knew he was right and I nodded, too happy to speak. Giving Elena something that was sentimental to my family and can protect her from vampires, it will really show how much she means to me and hopefully she'll like it. I decided I would give her the necklace tomorrow night, the comet was going to be passing the town and I couldn't have asked for a more romantic setting, then I would tell her how I felt about her. Imprint or no imprint, I was in love with Elena Gilbert for who she was and hopefully she feels the same.

Bella POV

My body ached with the pain deep in my gut and I laid curled in a ball on my bed, breathing heavily through my heart wrenching sobs. Jacob was gone, he had abandoned me and now I just felt an emptiness where Jacob Black had been. I had once compared Jacob's love to the sun, but Edward eclipsed that love with his powerful moon. Now that my sun was gone, my world was cold and frozen. Jake had imprinted… he had really fallen in love with someone else, leaving me alone. I had been so certain I was meant to be with Edward Cullen and live for an eternity with him as a vampire, but now I wasn't sure. I needed to see him, to be certain of who I was meant to be with.

My bed dipped slightly as someone sat on it and cool hands stroked my face, trying to soothe me.

"I hate seeing you like this," Edward's voice said gently "what can I do?"

I looked at him through my tears, those beautifully golden eyes filled with so much love and concern.

"Find Jake," I said shakily and his features harden in anger "I need to see him, to speak to him…"

"Is that what you really want?" Edward asked stiffly and I nodded silently "then it shall be done, my love."

Edward placed a soft kiss on my forehead and in a sudden blur, he vanished from sight.


	11. Epic Twists

Ten: Epic Twists

Elena POV

The evening of the comet passing over Mystic Falls arrived and the whole town was alive with excitement, I was even looking forward to it. Mrs Lockwood had pulled Bonnie, Caroline and me into the volunteer work, which meant handing out the programmes for tonight's event.

As the sky was reaching twilight, the town square was filled with a soft orange glow. The girls and I walked through the crowd and were handing out programmes, but my mind was on Jacob and his easy smile. I was really looking forward to seeing him tonight, he said he had a surprise for me and I had to admit I was curious as to what it was.

"What's going on with you and Jacob, Elena?" Bonnie asked and Caroline suddenly looked at us with obvious interest.

"Nothing," I said simply, but Caroline and Bonnie looked at me with disbelieving faces.

"Okay, I so find that hard to believe" Caroline said in her need-freak- voice "there is so much chemistry between you guys, you can't deny it."

I began to reply, but Stefan Salvatore walked over and Bonnie gave her professional smile.

"Would you like a programme?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and paid for one, then he turned to me "hey"

"Hey," I said, giving a polite smile "look Stefan, I'm really sorry I was short with you yesterday. I had family drama going on, it had nothing to do with you and I'm really sorry I was rude."

Stefan gave a wide smile "It's absolutely fine, don't worry. Maybe we could hang out sometime, I'm short of friends around here."

"Yeah, that'll be nice." I said smiling. Stefan was definitely not my type, but I suppose we could be friends.

Stefan walked away, still grinning and the girls quickly turned back to me.

"Okay, back to sexy Jake," Caroline said quickly "why haven't you jumped that boy's bones already?"

Caroline!" Bonnie and I said with disgust, but Caroline simply shrugged.

"Be serious, what's wrong?" Bonnie said seriously, completely ignoring Caroline "Jake is a great guy, he's hot and he really cares about you. He's the full package."

That's true, Jacob was amazing and I really liked him, but taking the next step could be risky and I don't want to mess it up.

"I'm not ready, the timing's wrong anyway," I said shrugging, giving a woman a programme and taking her change.

"No one is ready," Bonnie said gently "but all I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

I thought about this, they had a point.

"So you guys think I should tell him how I feel?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed and I grinned.

I gave Bonnie my programmes and money collecting tin.

"No time like the present," I said, smiling at them and feeling more confident.

"Well, I've got to go too," Caroline said, looking smug "you know that new guy, Stefan Salvatore? Well, I'm dating his brother, Damon."

"Which means she's dating the older-sexy-danger-guy," Bonnie said looking unimpressed.

"Whatever," Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked past us and her face broke into a wide grin "oh, there he is!"

Then without another word, she left us and hurried to meet her new boyfriend. Damon was tall, with jet black hair, a lean build and bright blue eyes. It was difficult to believe that Stefan was his brother, they looked completely different and yet they had that same intense look. Our eyes met and he smirked knowingly at me, making my skin crawl with uneasiness.

"What's his story?" I asked, not liking the way he smirked at me.

"Damon and Stefan have some serious issues," Bonnie said grimly "Caroline told me they both dated this girl, Katherine. In the end, she choose Damon and Stefan was determined to break them up. He manipulated Katherine and filled her head with all these lies about Damon, until it worked and she broke up with Damon.

Ouch, that would cause tension at family dinners.

"Go, I'll be fun." Bonnie gave me a small push toward my car and grinned "go they that pretty boy how you feel!"

"What about you?" I asked.

"I called in some helpers of my own."

She smiled at Seth Clearwater, who was selling programmes too nearby. Seth looked round and gave Bonnie a wide grin and a small wink.

Although I was tempted to ask Bonnie about Seth, I hurried to my car, got inside and headed toward the Boarding House. They were right, I should tell Jake how I feel, he was worth it.

When I arrived at the inn, I knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs Flowers who smiled happily at me.

"Hello Elena, please come in!" Mrs Flowers allowed me in and walked me into the living room "Jake isn't here right now, but it appears you're not his only visitor.

I noticed another guy sitting in an armchair and was stunned into silence. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen: with dark brown hair, extremely pale white skin and golden eyes that reminded me of a hawk's eyes

He looked up at me from his newspaper and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Elena Gilbert." he said, standing and walking to meet me, shaking my hand "I'm Edward Cullen, a friend of Jacob's"

I gave a polite smile, but I was shocked by how cold his hand was and felt relieved when he let go of my hand.

Mrs Flowers muttered something about tea and Edward sat on the sofa, but I sat on the nearby armchair.

"Jake's never mentioned you before," I said and Edward chuckled.

"Well Jacob doesn't like to brag," he said and then gave me an approving smile "I can see why he's so smitten and I'm glad he's happy, especially about what happened with the last one. It nearly destroyed him.."

"The last one?" I asked, a little confused. Jacob hadn't told me about any of his relationships or his life in Forks before he met me. We had spoken about our families but as far as relationships, Jake had said there was nothing important to know.

"Yes, Bella. They had some history between them." Edward said grimly "I see you haven't had the awkward exes conversation?"

"Nope," I said, trying not to show how stupidly embarrassed and hurt I felt. If Jacob was still hurt over this Bella, there would be no way he would want to be with someone else and I certainly wasn't going be the rebound girl.

"Hey, Elena!"

I turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway, but his grin faltered when he saw Edward.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stiffly, clearly angry.

"We need to talk." Edward replied calmly.

That was my cue. I got up and went to the door.

"I better go."

"Let me drive you," Jake said, gently taking my hand and bringing me to a stop. I turned to face him, reluctantly pulling my hand from his.

"Don't bother it's fine." I said, shaking my head and putting on a false casually smile. Unfortunately Jake saw right through it and his face was full of concern now.

"What's up? Was there something you needed to talk about?"

"I thought there was, but clearly there's no point." I said and gave Jake a look of understanding. I knew now wasn't the right time, there was no point making big changes to our friendship and I'd been so stupid to think we could be more than friends "I'll see you later, Jake"

Then I left, before he could call me back.

Jacob POV

"What did you say to her!" I demanded angrily as soon as Elena left. Edward better have had a good reason to come here and start stirring stuff between Elena and I.

"that is not my intention. Bella misses you," Edward said shortly "she needs to see you, she hasn't been right since you imprinted."

Unbelievable! I get shoved out of it because she chose Edward, but as soon as I moved on and find someone to be happy with, she starts having second thoughts?!

"I know what you mean," Edward said, reading my thoughts "I'm glad you have Elena, but Bella needs you."

Bella needs me? Elena had lost both of her parents, had to take care of her younger siblings and keep herself together. What hardships has Bella faced compared to Elena? No, I'm not leaving to see if Bella has changed her mind _again_, I'm not interested anymore.

Edward nodded

"I respect your opinion, Jacob" Edward muttered "but you will have to speak to her soon. Give her closure."

"Bella never needed closure," I said grimly "she just wants something she can't have. It's pathetic!"

Edward went to attack me, but Mrs Flowers walked in and he stopped himself.

"Problem?" Mrs Flowers asked and Edward shook his head, glaring at me and heading towards the front door and left.

Now to fix things with Elena, my past with Bella wasn't going to ruin my future with Elena.

At nightfall, the town was alive with candle light and everyone was standing in the town square holding their own candle. I took one and lit it, looking for Elena. I saw Seth and Bonnie (Seth's new imprint), sitting together and talking animatedly. I was glad Seth had found an imprint, the only person left was Leah.

I saw Elena sitting by herself on a bench and was holding an unlit candle. I walked over and lit it, causing her to look up and smile.

"Thanks, I've been waiting for you" Elena said, as I sat down next to her "look, I'm sorry for storming out."

"Don't be," I said gently "but I really need to explain myself. Whatever Edward said, it's complete rubbish. Bella and I were nothing, we never even got together and it was a long time ago."

"It's none of my business anyway," Elena said, shrugging.

"No, but I want it to be," I said sincerely "I really care about you, Elena. You mean so much to me and you're not someone I'm trying to use to get over an ex, trust me."

Elena looked hesitant, but then met me with a steady and determined gaze "Same here. You know I got home tonight and was just going to write in my diary, but then I realised I would just be writing things I should be telling you…"

"What would you write?" I asked, generally curious and Elena gave a little laugh, smiling at me with those beautiful doe brown eyes. I could never get bored of looking at her or hearing her voice, it was amazing.

"I would write…" Elena said, thinking for a moment "_Dear Diary, Today I've convinced myself it's ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo, no drama, now is just, not the time"_

Elena hestitated, but I watied for to continue.

"But my reasons aren't reasons they're excuses." Elena said honestly, meeting my eyes and her voice never faltered "All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is... I'm scared Jacob. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment, that the world is going to come crashing down and I don't know if I can survive that."

I had never felt so much love for someone as I felt for Elena, I moved closer to her and gave a small smile.

"Do you want to know what I would write?" I asked and Elena nodded

"I met a girl, we talked, it was epic, then the sun came up and reality set in. Well this is reality, right here."

Elena smiled and I leaned forward to kiss her, but when I hesitated Elena closed the distance between us and kissed me gently on the lips. The kiss soon deepened into something more passionate and Elena wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

Everything was Elena: her love, her trust, her touch, her soft lips that I couldn't get enough of. The wolf within me wanted to howl with victory, but instead I pulled back and wrapped an arm around Elena and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"I got something for you," I said and pulled the necklace from my pocket and showed it to Elena.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Elena smiled in happy surprise and I was proud I had been the one to make her smile like that "it better not have cost too much."

"Not a cent." I chuckled and stood up, pulling Elena to her feet too "it was past through my family, it was my grandmother's and I want you to have it. It's meant to be a good luck charm."

"Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Absolutely," I said with a cocky grin, opening the necklace and holding it up to Elena "may I?"

Elena smiled and turned, holding her long brown hair up as I put the necklace on around her neck. When the necklace was on, Elena looked at it in amazement and she turned to face me.

"Thank you, Jake. It's really pretty," Elena said staring at the necklace in awe.

"Beautiful," I said, but was looking at her and not the necklace. Elena looked up at me and smiled, I grinned back and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into another kiss. Being with Elena was heaven and nothing could spoil that, my life never felt more complete.

Damon POV

I sat with Stefan in the parlour of the Salvatore Mansion, a drink in my hand and my mind consumed with thoughts of Elena Gilbert and Jacob Black. Wolf boy had given Elena a necklace laced with vervain (I could smell that disgusting herb tonight from a mile away in the town square), which meant Elena was protected from vampire compulsion and that also meant Black knew about us. Was there no end to the mysteries of these shape-shifting werewolves?

"What do you think the deal is with the Gilbert girl and the wolf?" I asked Stefan and he shrugged.

"Well isn't it obvious?" a silky voice asked and I froze "I'm very disappointed in you two, 145 years on this earth and you guys still don't know nothing about the supernatural world."

I turned slowly and was horrified by who I saw. Katherine Pierce was standing in the doorway, leaning casually on the doorframe and smirking. Katherine and Elena's differences were so obvious now. Katherine's hair fell in long curls and not straight like Elena, Katherine wore clothes that were complimenting to her figure and made her look even sexier (unlike Elena, who wore casual clothes that was modern but not suggestive), they both held themselves confidently, but Katherine stood with power and knew how to sexy she was. For years I has thought Katherine was imprisoned in a tomb and yet, here she was.

"Katherine?" I said through clenched teeth and Stefan just sat in dumbfounded shock.

"Hello, boys," Katherine smirked at both of us "did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked quietly.

"We have things to discuss," Katherine said angrily, glaring at him "a little bird tells me you two have been stalking my descendent, Elena. I've spent years protecting my living human descendents, Elena is the last one and I'll be damned if you two do anything to hurt her."

"Why are you protecting her?" I asked grimly.

"There are some vampires who will do anything to find a human descendent of the Petrova bloodline. If the Original vampires get their hands on her, it'll be hell on earth."

"Who are the Originals?" I asked angrily as Katherine walked over to us with a fierce look.

"The first vampire family and who created vampirism," Katherine answered with a look of seriousness, that soon turned to a smirk "I think it's time you boys had a little history lesson."


	12. The Kat, The Witch & The Werewolf

Eleven: The Kat, The Witch & The Werewolf

Katherine POV

I sat on the large armchair and crossed my arms, frowning at the two boys staring at me in stunned silence. Stefan and Damon were never the sharpest tools in the box, but their obsession with Elena was worrying and could ruin everything I'd worked so hard for.

"Seventeen years ago," I said sternly "a teenage girl, Isabel Fleming aka my descendent was pregnant and turned to the Gilberts for help. Mr Gilbert was a doctor and helped deliver her baby, but after a week she abandoned her baby and the Gilberts adopted the baby.

"What has this got to do with Elena?" Stefan asked and I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Elena is Isabel's daughter and the last living Petrova doppelgänger from my family's bloodline." I said firmly "I am Elena's great-great-great blah blah grandmother, I've been protecting her from the Originals and she needs to stay protected."

Damon glared at me from his seat.

"Care to enlighten us about the Originals?"

I was really getting pissed off with these two, but I kept my face composed and answered calmly.

"They created vampires, but when vampires and werewolves got too cocky with their supernatural powers a witch intervened. He cast a spell to force werewolves to turn at every full moon and vampires to be weakened by the sunlight, creating the Sun and Moon Curse. The doppelgänger was created as a way to undo the spell, the Petrova bloodline was used for the sacrifice and everyone knew once another one reappeared, the curse could be broken."

A sudden smirk crossed Damon's face.

"They tried to use you to break the curse," Damon said knowingly.

"They needed a human doppelgänger, but as a vampire I was no longer needed." I answered coolly.

Before they could question me more, a blood girl walked into the room and I was horrified by the bleeding bite marks on her exposed skin.

"Damon?" she asked weakly and she swayed dangerously where she stood. Damon sped to her and grasped her throat angrily, his eyes darkening at the smell of her blood.

"Caroline, when I tell you stay in my room, I mean you stay! Now be a good blood bag and get to bed" Damon turned to join us, but grabbed Caroline and pulled her to him "just a little drink before, though."

Damon bit into her already wounded neck and drank heavily from Caroline, causing her face to pale to a dangerous white. I clenched my teeth angrily, I thought I'd taught these boys some self-control.

Rushing over to them, I threw Damon off Caroline and sent him crashing into a nearby wall. I bit my wrist and fed Caroline my blood, instantly healing her wounds.

"Leave this place, go home and forget everything that has happened tonight" I compelled her calmly and with a small nod, Caroline left.

I turned and met Damon's glare with one of my own.

"You ruined my meal." Damon growled.

"They are people, Damon" I said firmly and crossed my arms, looking at him in disgust "you can't just feed on them whenever you want. Snatch-Eat-Erase, you can't keep humans as your own little pets. You have to be smart."

Damon stepped dangerously close to me and grabbed my wrist, but I was the older and stronger vampire and it was easy to pulled out of his grip and throw him into the dinning table and smashing it to pieces.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked as Damon gingerly got to his feet "you know I can kick your ass and do my nails at the same time."

"No, I'm going to do something better," Damon growled angrily "I'm going to kill your little granddaughter."

With that, he took off into the night. Fear consumed me. If Damon hurt Elena, I will not be able to get revenge on Klaus for what he did to my family all those years ago. Elena needed to be protected, but she was also my chance to lure Klaus out of hiding and finish him off once and for all.

"Damon, NO!" I screamed and ran after him, closely followed by Stefan.

Bonnie POV

Seth walked into my living room and sat next to me on the sofa, wrapping his arm around me and kissing me gently on the neck.

"Your house is really beautiful," Seth murmured "how does your bedroom look?"

"No chance of you finding out anything soon," I said frowning "we're not rushing into anything, i'm not easy."

"I know, I was joking" Seth said with a cheeky grin that soon turned sincere "I'm not one of those guys that'll only go out with a girl for sex, I really like you and I like the fact you're full of depth and understanding"

I grinned at his sweet boy charm and leaned closer to him, kissing him on the lips.

A vision suddenly burst in my minds eye, but it was as clear as if it was actually happening. I was standing in the middle of a field filled with blue and violet flowers, the sun was heating my skin and the sky was cloudless. A sandy coloured wolf was walking towards me and I wasn't afriad of him, but actually happy to see it. It walked closer to me and I felt my face break into a smile as I reached out and stroked its soft fur, causing the wolf to close his eyes and lean into my touch.

"_My Seth," _I heard my voice whisper gently.

I pulled away from Seth and the vision vanished, bringing me back to reality. I stared at Seth in stunned silence, my breathing hard to control. Seth looked simply confused.

"What's up?" he asked, but I shook my head and pushed him away.

"You need to go." I said shakily. Whatever that vision was, it was brought on by Seth and I don't want it to happen again "get out."

"But-?"

Anger replaced my nerves and I felt a sudden surge of energy.

"I SAID GET OUT, NOW!" I said fiercely and the light bulb on the lamp on the coffee table shattered, sending glass everywhere. Seth looked alarmed and hurried out, leaving me alone. Fear and regret filled me, what was happening to me?

I grabbed my car keys and left the house, knowing I needed answers from the one person who could give them to me.

Tears fell down my face as I stood outside Gram's, knocking on the door and desperately wishing she was in. Grams opened the door and her face was filled with love and concern, causing me to break down in tears and hug the only mother figure I had.

"Oh Grams," I said through my sobs "I dont know what's happening to me!"

"I know, dear and it's about time you knew," Grams said gently as she hugged me "you're a witch."

Elena POV

I loved coming to the Mystic Grill with Jake, but I also loved beating him at pool. Even when it was my turn to shoot, Jake tried to distract me. As I prepared to shoot the cube, Jacob stood beside me and pretended to help me adjust my aim, but was really just kissing my neck.

"You really are a sore loser," I said with a smirk as I hit the ball and sent it into the hole, making me the winner again. I turned and grinned at Jacob, but he gave a sexy smile and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"What was that?" I asked when he pulled away, but wrapped his arms around my waist, grinning his usual cocky grin.

"Your prize," Jacob said gently, giving me another soft kiss and grinning.

"Well then, I want a refund." I said jokily and he chuckled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him, staring into his amazing brown eyes. Jacob was an incredible person and I think I am definitely falling for him, I've never felt this way about anyone. I leaned into his warm chest, resting my head on hid shoulder and hugged him, breathing in his earthy scent and feeling so secure when he returned the embrace.

I pulled out of his arms as my phone rang and I saw Anut Jen's name on the caller ID.

"You better answer that," Jake said with an awkward laugh "your aunt's only started to like me and she warned me to be on my best behaviour when it comes to you."

There was no reception in the Grill, so I had to take my call outside in the parking lot and still I couldn't get any signal on my phone. Just as the cold was getting too irritating and I gave up on trying to find signal, I turned and nearly walked into Damon Salvatore. I quickly stepped back, but the glare he gave me was what terrified me a lot more.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Damon said coolly.

"Don't worry, it's fine." I said trying and failing to sound casually as I fearfully realised that I was thirty feet away from the Grill and the lot was completely deserted "I should really get going."

I tried to walk past Damon, but he grabbed my arm with a painful gripped and his face suddenly darkened.

"I can hear your pulse, Miss Gilbert." Damon hissed and to my horror the whites of his eyes turned red and his blue irises lightened to an unnatural colour "your blood smells so mouthwatering!"

Fangs appeared in his mouth and the impossible realisation came to me, this guy was a vampire!

Acting on instinct, I brought my knee up and kicked Damon in the groin, making him release his grip on me and cry out in pain. Seizing my chance, I turned and sprinted to the Grill, just as Jake burst out of the exit doors and ran towards me.

"Elena!" Jacob yelled, running towards me and I desperately wanted him to turn and run.

"JAKE, RUN!" I screamed, but I tripped and fell hard to the cold pavement.

I turned just in time to see Jacob leap over me and his clothes exploded from him, but when he landed he was a russet-brown wolf and was standing protectively in front of me. This had to be a dream!

"Jake?" I breathed shakily and the wolf glanced at me, my shocked face was looking back at me in Jake's beautiful eyes. Wolf-Jake turned and growled threateningly at Damon as he charged at us, aiming to kill.


	13. An Unbreakable Bond & Sinister Motives

Twelve: An Unbreakable Bond & Sinister Motives

Jacob POV

The vampire leapt towards us, but I was ready for him and caught his forearm in my teeth, biting hard and breaking his bones in my teeth. It has been a long time since I killed a vampire and I was completely lost to my animal instincts. Without a moment's hesitation, I threw Damon into a nearby car, causing his face to smash against the windshield and him to fall in a heap to the ground.

This was way too easy, I thought as I stalked my prey and growled threateningly at him. I was going to show these vampires that they have no business going near my Elena, no business at all!"

I brought my paw down on Damon's leg with such force that I heard a each bone ligament break.

"Is that all you got?" Damon asked weakly, struggling to get to his feet as my paw continued to add pressure to his wounded leg.

Now was the time for the kill, I lunged for his throat and bit into his flesh.

"NO!" a male voice screamed and I was suddenly thrown fifty feet into the air, crashing into a tree trunk and hitting the ground with a painful _thud_.

Looking up, I saw Stefan grab his brother and speed off into the night. I growled angrily and got to my feet, ready to run after them and was so shocked to see Elena run into my path.

She looked at me with a steady gaze and placed her hands on either side of my face, gently stroking my fur.

"Jake, it's okay." Elena whispered gently, looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes "I'm okay, just calm down. I'm here, okay?"

The fury that so consumed me two minutes earlier was vanishing at Elena's touch.

This was unbelievable. She had seen me as a beast and yet she didn't run, she stayed and she wasn't afraid.

I leaned into her touch, feeling nothing but her gently hands calming my fur. I could stay this way forever.

The sound of people screaming had me crash landing back to reality and I knew I had to leave, no one could see me as the wolf.

_I'll explain everything soon_, I tried to explain with my eyes before taking off into the forest.

Stefan POV

I half carried, half dragged Damon into an empty clearing in the forest and placed him by an old oak tree. Damon sat up and looked at me through bleary eyes.

"Thanks, little bro." Damon said weakly and I glared at him. How stupid was he?"

"What is wrong with you?!" Katherine's voice screamed and suddenly she appeared, holding Damon up by the throat and looking murderous "you were going to ruin everything!"

"That's my speciality," Damon shrugged at Katherine's deranged face "I'm not going to change the habit of an eternity."

Katherine grabbed a particularly sharp stick and was going to drive it through Damon's heart, but I grabbed her and threw her with all my force away from Damon. She landed on the ground, but the anger in her face was still etched in every feature and made my skin crawl.

"You boys are going to regret crossing me," Katherine hissed "you're going to end up dead if you ruin my plans!"

"Been there, done that!" Damon yelled and coughed up blood, gasping for air.

Katherine gave me one last look of hatred and then she vanished. Katherine meant business and whatever she had planned, was going to cause serious shit.

Elena POV

I paced around my bedroom, trying to clear my head of all the craziness and tried to think clearly. Jacob was a werewolf, the Salvatore brothers were vampires and I had just watched a wolf vs. vamp showdown! This was seriously messed up!

And yet, I wasn't scared. Actually, I was terrified of the vampires, but I knew Jake wouldn't hurt me and that gave me the courage to calm him down.

I looked at my phone. No missed calls, no texts and no word from Jake. I threw myself on my bed, covered my face and tried not to imagine Jacob being attacked or worse by Damon or Stefan.

"Elena?"

I looked up to see Jacob standing by my window, his muscular chest bare and was only wearing cut-off jeans and trainers.

I got up and rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugged him closely, breathing in his earthy scent as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was so worried about you." Jake said softly and I actually gave a small laugh.

"You were worried about me?" I asked, pulling back to read his expression.

"I always worry about you," Jake whispered, pulling me into a kiss and then rested his forehead on mine with a heavy sigh "I didn't want you to find out like this…"

The fact that my boyfriend can turn into a huge wolf isn't something that you can drop into a casual conversation, but I needed to know the truth.

"Tell me everything," I said and he gave another sigh, looking stressful "only the truth, okay?"

"Only the truth." Jake said and sat on my bed, looking up at me with a serious expression "I am a descendent of the Quileute Tribe, who all have the ability to transform into a wolf. It can happen at will or when we are filled with so much anger that the wolf takes over."

I had a sudden flashback of Jacob transforming, he was so full of anger when he was the wolf and yet when I looked at him, I saw the Jake that has been my rock these past few months.

"We've protected humans from vampires for centuries, that's the only thing we kill."

I nodded, trying to take this all in and still wondering why I haven't freaked out yet. Jake looked at me with those deep eyes that were so caring, that I moved closer to him and cupped his face in my hand. Feeling the warmth of his skin, it reminded me of when I'd asked him about his warm temperature months ago.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked and Jake gave that cocky smile that I loved.

"It's a wolf thing, I'm constantly hot." Jake chuckled and I couldn't help rolling my eyes at that.

There was one thing that still really worried me. Jenna, Jeremy and Margaret didn't know about this stuff and Damon could use them to revenge.

"What if Damon comes back?" I asked seriously and Jake wrapped his arms reassuringly around my waist.

"I'm not going to let them near you or anyone you care about, I swear" Jake said firmly, he then looked at my necklace and nodded to it "that necklace is magical, it contains a herb called vervain and it will protect you from vampire compulsion."

I stared at him in confusion. He was really concerned for my safety and my family's, but all this to keep me safe? I was just an average teenager and yet I had a sexy-loving-selfless werewolf protector, this was still difficult to get my head around.

"Elena, you can't tell anyone about this." Jacob said seriously and I completely understood why "you knowing this is dangerous, for so many reasons and I need you to trust me."

"Of course I trust you," I said and he gave a small smile of relief.

Jacob's phone suddenly beeped from his pocket and he unwrapped his arms from around me, pulling the phone out and reading the text.

"I got to go," Jake said, putting his phone back and heading towards the window. I followed and he turned back to me, giving me a smile and wrapping me in his arms "thanks for not being terrified of me, even when I have a tail"

We both laughed at his little joke and I leaned into his warmth, pulling back to smile at him.

"You're hardly the wolf-man," I said with a small grin "more like a big puppy."

Jacob chuckled, but his face turned serious as he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me into a deep kiss. The kiss was passionate, but filled with so much caring and trust that it felt like he'd kissed me like this a thousand times.

He pulled back and gave me one last kiss, before a knock at the door had me quickly turning to see Jeremy opening the door and looking irritated. I looked back to the window, but Jake had gone.

"Jenna wants us downstairs," Jere sighed "she's cooking again, but with her track record I think we should order pizza."

I gave a shaky laugh. A couple of hours ago Jenna's terrible cooking would be the worst of my problems and now my life is filled with supernatural creatures and blood thirsty vampires…

Ah hell.

Katherine POV

I had two things left to do tonight: one was a favour and the other was apart of the plan to get my revenge on a particular Salvatore and draw out Klaus?

I decided to help Elena's family situation first, by sorting out her messed up sister. I found the girl sitting in the alleyway at the back of the Mystic Grill, crying heavily and I sighed with frustration. This girl needs to get a grip on herself, this wasn't Margaret and I would know, I'd been watching the Gilberts for years. Pulling her to her feet, I focused all my mental will power and compelled her to stop feeling sorry for herself, stop using drugs and go back to being the person that she was. Simple really, now to get my payback from Damon. Time to visit Miss Forbes.

I smiled at Caroline as she opened her front door and invited me inside, just what a vampire needs to get into a human's house.

"What do you want, Elena?" Caroline asked as we stood in her bedroom, looking innocently confused.

"My name is Katherine, Caroline," I told her with a smirk and stepped closer to her "and I was wondering if you could give the Salvatore brothers a message."

"What message?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Game on." I told her firmly, before snapping her neck and killing her instantly.


	14. An Ancient Evil Returns

Thirteen: An Ancient Evil Returns

Bonnie POV

After a whole weekend at Grams', I was desperate to see Elena and talk to a friend I trusted. Grams had spent hours explaining to me about the histories of my ancestors and although it was really cool, it was still a lot of information to take in.

Elena sat quietly while I explained it all to her in her bedroom, not speaking until I finished talking.

I sat next to her and looked at her seriously.

"I have to swear you to secrecy." I said sternly "because I'm not supposed to tell you any of this."

"It's kind of a bad week for that sort of stuff," Elena sighed, but gave a smile "but okay, I swear."

"You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" I asked awkwardly and Elena shook her head, giving a reassuring smile.

"Of course not, but why did you tell me all this if your Grams said not to?" Elena asked and I rolled my eyes at her, that should be obvious.

"You're my best friend, I can't keep secrets from you."

Elena looked hesitant, like she wanted to tell me something and I waited for her to speak. There was obviously something on her mind that she wanted to tell me, but she seemed conflicted with what to say.

"Have you talked to Seth recently?" Elena finally asked and I shook my head, feeling guilty. I know I must have really freaked him out with my magic outburst, but I had no idea what to say to him.

"No, Grams told me to stay away from him…"

Okay, understatement of the year. When I told her about my vision of me and Wolf-Seth, she had a complete freak out session and warned me to stay away from him.

"I just want to explain myself," I sighed, thinking of our last date "I mean I know it's early days and all, but I really like Seth. He's special."

"I feel the same about Jake, I think I'm falling for him" Elena nodded and I giggled "what?"

"Elena, you've seriously fallen for Jake, haven't you?" I laughed and Elena rolled her eyes.

No matter how weird our lives get, mine and Elena's friendship was the one consistent thing in my life. I knew I could trust her with my secret, but it seems Elena may have some secrets of her own.

Margaret POV

"Let me get this straight?" Tyler asked in disbelief "_you're _breaking up with _me_?!

I stood with my arms crossed in the high school's stoner hang up near the parking lot, facing Tyler with a determined look. Today was a new day, I wasn't going to be Tyler Lockwood's trophy girl anymore and I was going to start being me again. I had ditched the goth clothes and make-up, wearing instead a purple top, with my favourite demon jacket and dark jeans with trainers.

"That's right," I said firmly "we're not working, it's a fact."

"What's the deal with you?" Tyler demanded "you used to be fun and up for a good time."

"That wasn't me, you're not usually my type anyway," I frowned at him and wondered what I'd ever seen in him, he was a immature idiot.

"Whatever, just fuck off and go find some other loser to hang with!" Tyler snapped and stormed off. Charming.

"Fine with me." I shot back and turned to leave, but Tyler's sneering voice stopped me.

"You heard it here first, boys. Margaret Gilbert says no, there's a first time for everything!"

I balled my hands into fists, anger filling my veins. I'm still a virgin, I wasn't ready to have sex, especially with Tyler and he knew I had never slept with anyone. But I wasn't going to let him spread rumours that were not true, I was not a slut.

I turned and marched over to Tyler, who was laughing with a group of guys who looked ridiculously high.

"You know what else doesn't change, Lockwood," I snapped "you still chat bullshit!"

With that, I brought my knee up and kicked him in the groin and when he cried out in pain, I punched him hard in the face and left as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. That felt good and I felt really proud of myself as people stared at me in shock, the sad little Gilbert girl had just kicked Mayor Lockwood's son's ass.

I entered the school library, finding peace and quiet in the comforting surroundings that were the books. At the back of the library, I found a book I needed for a chemistry test and found it was stuck.

"Seriously?" I whispered annoyed, trying to pull the book free of the shelf.

Instead of it coming out, the book slid through to the other side and fell out into the next isle.

"OUCH!" a male voice shouted in pain. Oops.

I hurried to the other next isle to find a guy sitting on the floor and rubbing his head in pain. He was a handsome black guy who was well-build and had cropped hair. He looked up at me and I gave an apologetic smile. It was a big chemistry book that fell on his head.

"I'm really sorry," I said awkwardly, gesturing to the book shelf "I tried to get this book out and it just went the complete opposite way. Are you okay?"

The guy smiled at me and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." he said and went to pass me my book as I went to pick up, causing us to hit each other with our foreheads and for me to fall on my butt on the floor.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my head and laughing at the same time, looking at the guy who chuckled awkwardly as well. Seeing as we were both sitting on the floor like idiots, we may as well get on first name basis.

"Um, I'm Margaret," I said, smiling at him and holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Harper." Harper said, taking my hand in his and shaking it.

Jacob POV

I walked into my bedroom, stopping dead when I saw who was sitting on my bed. Bella was perched there, looking awkward and nervous. I don't know if it was all these months away from Bella, but I was really struggling to see what I saw in her.

Bella looked up at me and grinned, running to me and giving me a hug that I did not return.

"Oh Jacob," Bella cried, hugging me tightly "I've missed you so much!"

Bella pulled away from me and I frowned at her, why was she here?

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I asked grimly, as she looked at me with those uncertain eyes. Elena never looked like that, she was strong willed and always knew what she wanted.

"I needed to see you" Bella said quietly "things haven't been the same without you. I want you to come home."

She was unbelievable! I was not interested in being a third wheel while she went from me to Edward, I had Elena now and that was everything I've ever wanted.

"I am home," I said and Bella looked shocked "there's nothing in Forks for me anymore."

"There's me!" Bella said tearfully "I need you Jacob, I'm just so confused about everything!"

Big surprise. I looked at Bella, really seeing her for the selfish implosive girl she was and nothing like the independent Elena that I was totally crazy for.

"Bella, I've found my imprint. I'm meant to be with her." I said, trying to get my point across "you and I were just friends, nothing more than that and you know we weren't meant to be together."

Tears fell freely down Bella's face and her breathing was coming out in fast gasps, she looked like she was going to break down in tears. I thought about trying to comfort her as a friend, but her next words threw that thought out of my mind.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Bella screamed "I LOVE YOU, JACOB! I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER! What's so special about this Elena bitch!"

I balled my hands into fists and glared at her, no one was ever allowed to talk about my mate like that!

I felt my body heat rise and the wolf wanting to break free, but I thought of Elena and calmed down.

"Elena is everything you're not and I'm in love with her, _not _you!" I said through gritted teeth "now I want you to leave Mystic Falls and don't come back, there's nothing here for you!"

"Jake, please don't do this!" Bella begged tearfully, but I'd heard enough.

"GET OUT!" I shouted and with one last heartbroken look, Bella ran from the room in tears.

Bella POV

Somehow, I managed to drive my red truck back to Forks through my tears. Once I parked outside Charlie's house, I cut the engine and broke down as my heart broke with the loss of Jake. I had told him how I felt and he didn't want to know, he was more interested in that Gilbert bitch. Why hadn't Jacob imprinted on me, that way I'd have him as mine forever. I can't believe it has taken me this long to figure out I was in love with Jake and not Edward, but now it was too late!

"There, there. Don't cry, love" a British voice said slyly and I looked round in shock to see a man sitting in the truck next to me as if he'd always been there.

"W-who are you?!" I stammered and the man chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how silly of me" the man said casually "my name is Klaus and it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Isabella Swan. Even among vampires you are well-known."

Vampires? He was a vampire?!

"What do you want from me?" I asked fearfully and Klaus merely smiled.

"It's quite simple really, I'm searching for a Petrova doppleganger and I believe you know of one," Klaus said smirking "so tell me, where can I find Elena Gilbert?"


	15. The Depths of a Bennett's Fury

Fourteen: The Depths of a Bennett's Fury

Elena POV

_~ Flashback (a few hours ago) ~_

_I had spent the whole afternoon at the Mystic Grill with books piled on my table and writing my essay for my English assignment. It was my ideal place to study, with no distractions from Jeremy, Jenna and Margaret and especially none from Jake._

_I was meant to be meeting with Jacob later on and he was going to explain more about his wolf heritage at the Boarding House. It was still hard to believe that my boyfriend was a werewolf, but I wanted to know the truth and I trusted Jacob Black more than anyone I'd ever met - Jacob had been my rock to keep me together when my parents died and I absolutely trusted him,_

_"Hey, are you Elena?"_

_I looked up to see a Native American girl, who looked like she was in her early twenties with long raven coloured hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. The girl smiled at me, when I nodded to respond to her question._

_"I'm Leah Clearwater." Leah introduced herself, sitting next to me "Seth's big sister and pretty much Jake's adopted sister."_

_"Oh hey." I grinned, remembering Jake had mentioned Leah and Seth (members of his pack) the day after I saw his transformation "It's nice to finally meet you"_

_"I could say the same, Jacob is absolutely crazy about you." Leah chuckled, but then her face turned slightly serious "Jacob told me he told you about us and you're cool with it. Are you?"_

_I guessed this conversation would come up, but I knew there was no point in lying or trying to avoid this subject. Leah was the first female shape-shifting wolf of her kind, which means that this girl was unique and probably a bad-ass._

_"Yeah it was a shock, but I'm trying to stay open minded about this." I said quietly and gave a small smile "I guess if I barely knew him I would be freaking out, but there's something about Jacob that makes me feel…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Safe." I finished truthfully and Leah seemed to understand._

_"I used to have someone like that, but he left me for someone else," Leah sighed and then smiled at me "I know what you and Jake have is the real thing, so don't let that go."_

_I nodded, understanding her meaning. Leah seemed like a really nice girl, who obviously cares about Jacob and I really hope she finds someone to make her happy again._

_My phone rang and after quickly apologising to Leah, I answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Elena," Bonnie's voice said and I noticed that her voice was a little high pitched "I really need to speak to you, something really weird is happening and I really need to talk to a friend."_

_"Alright, meet me at my place. I'll see you there in a bit" I said calmly. Whatever was going on, Bonnie never was one to be a drama queen and she never admitted she needed help. This was serious._

_"Thanks Elena, I'll see you there." Bonnie hung up without saying goodbye._

_Leah looked at me with a knowing smile._

_"Friend in need?"_

_"You have no idea," I said gathering my books and slinging my rucksack over my shoulder "it was really cool to meet the first female werewolf in history."_

_Leah giggled and stood, giving me a hug like I was her sister._

_Once in the parking lot, I tried to ignore the memories of the last time I was here. As I reached my car, I dropped my books and as I bent down to retrieve them, I stood and was face to face with Caroline._

_"I'm so sorry, Elena." Caroline said tearfully._

_Before I could as what she was sorry for, Caroline grabbed a fistful of my hair and slammed my head against the car door, instantly knocking me out._

_~ Flashback Ends ~_

The first thing I realised was that I was lying down on something very uncomfortable and I had a killer headache. I could faintly hear voices, but I couldn't be absolutely certain.

"Is this really necessary?" Caroline's voice asked.

"Unfortunately, yes it is." the girl replied with a sigh "I've got word that Klaus is on the move, so Elena needs to stay hidden to be protected."

Klaus? Protected? What the hell?!

I opened my eyes blearily, taking in my surroundings. I was lying in a bathtub in a dingy bathroom that looked like it belonged to a cheap motel, the room was filled with dirt and grim and the only light was coming from the flickering light bulb above the sink.

I went to sit up, but the sudden pain in my was too painful that I fell back and clutched my forehead painfully.

"So what's the plan?" Caroline asked wearily "you go undercover as a Elena-decoy?"

"Exactly, Klaus won't know what's coming to him." the girl said and gave a frustrated sigh "I only wish Elena had better fashion sense, I look like a bookish goody-two-shoes."

"You could fool me, you look just like her." Caroline appraised "you look more like her with the hair."

What? How could some girl be my decoy and look like me?!

Ouch! My head hurts!

I was falling into darkness, but I heard the girl's departing words.

"Right, I'm off to see a little Miss Bennett to have some girl talk. Make sure Elena stays safe and nothing happens, everything is finally going to plan."

Bonnie POV

I looked at Elena, who was still so calm about all of this and didn't even hesitate to believe me when I blurted I was a witch. I was all for friends being there for each other through thick and thin, but there was something really off with Elena.

She sat on the window seat, smiling at me and looking casual, but that smile looked more like it was hiding an amused smirk.

"Elena, what's up?" I asked, frowning at her from where I sat on the bed.

Elena shrugged, moving to sit next to me on the bed.

"You're my best friend and I'm here for you," Elena took hold of my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. The feeling of icy darkness radiated from her hand, feeling like I was holding the hand of someone deceased.

This is NOT Elena!

a soft voice whispered urgently _She is not your friend, she is a VAMPIRE!_

I pulled my hand away, looking at the Elena-look-alike in horror. I had been so stupid! I had been so wrapped up in myself and my problems, I didn't even notice that Elena would never react like this if I told her a secret. Okay, she would believe me but this girl almost seemed like she expected this conversation and was ready for it. The girl was the double of Elena, but where was the real Elena?

I stood and turned angrily on the impostor, keeping a good distance away from her.

"Who are you?" I demanded angrily and the girl's face fell into a scowl.

"I'd forgotten about a Bennett's skills, it's been awhile since I've seen one," the girl muttered bitterly and then turned a frosty gaze to me "but seeing as I've been caught out, I better introduce myself. I'm Katherine."

I stared at Katherine, shocked to see that every detail of her face matched Elena's and I guessed if they stood next to each other, they'd be the same height and build. But there was something dark that radiated from Katherine that made my hairs stand on end, Katherine was definitely not human. It was impossible, but my gut told me she was a vampire.

I needed to get the information out of her to find Elena, but I needed to be smart about it.

"What have you done with Elena?" I demanded angrily "where is she?"

"Somewhere safe, that's all you need to know," Katherine said coolly with a smirk.

"How do you two look exactly alike?" I asked staring at those brown eyes that on Elena were kind-hearted, but Katherine's eyes looked more malicious than caring.

"A distant relative, very distant relative" Katherine said with that consistent smirk "but I know all about Elena's interesting life. It's a bit of a puzzle, but I think I've got all the main details right."

Katherine began ticking people off her fingers.

"I know Jenna is her guardian, I know who Jeremy and Margaret are, I know about that delicious boyfriend of hers Jacob Black, ditzy Caroline I've already had the pleasure of meeting and then there's you, the newbie Bennett witch who's sweet on that Seth guy." Katherine smiled triumphantly "did I do good?"

This was getting me nowhere, I needed to find Elena and I needed to go now! Turning from Katherine, I sprinted towards the door and was brought face-to-face with Katherine.

"Too slow, witch!" Katherine sneered and that look made my blood boil with such rage, I couldn't contain it.

Channelling this surge of energy, I used it against Katherine and was shocked to see her fall to the floor screaming in pain.

"YOU BITCH!" Katherine screamed while she clutched her head, but I hurried out of the room before she could say anything else.

As I ran down the stairs, I quickly grabbed my coat and went to pull the door open, but a hand slammed against the door and kept it shut. I looked round to see Katherine glaring at me, her eyes were slits and her mouth was set in an angry line.

"I've been around for a long time, Bonnie Bennett" Katherine hissed "you're going to have to do better than that!"

Katherine suddenly slapped me hard across the face, causing me to fall and sit slumped against the wall. I looked up at the vampire that so resembled my best friend and never felt such hatred.

No! I was not going to be pushed around by this bitch, especially not if she has my best friend hostage.

Focusing on my connection to the earth, I pushed my hand forward and Katherine flew backwards and crashed into the opposite wall. If this was how I was going to die, I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight!

"WHERE IS ELENA!" I screamed and this time I didn't hesitate to use my magic on Katherine, but my fury made Katherine scream in fear or pain… I was too far gone to notice or care, the power was amazing. I was in power!

Somehow, I was standing over Katherine's writhing body curled on the floor and I was showing no mercy.

This bitch was going to tell me where Elena was, one way or the other.

Seth POV

I knocked on Mrs Bennett's door, standing nervously and waiting for an answer. I've been seriously worried about Bonnie since she randomly had that pissed off moment the last time we met, but the girl was my imprint and I had to see if she was okay. But it's hard to be there for someone when they've been avoiding you for days, I even went to see her dad at his office in the local college and he said she'd most likely be here.

Mrs Bennett opened the door and looked at me wearily, but I held out my hand and gave a polite smile.

"Hey, I'm Seth Clearwater," I said as she took my hand and shook it "I'm a friend of Bonnie's, I've been trying to find her and her dad said that she'd be here."

"She was, but not anymore." Mrs Bennett said tonelessly, giving me a frosty stare.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked hesitantly as she released my hand.

"No, but you do…" Mrs Bennett replied and I could tell by her facial expression she knew something she shouldn't about me "I've had my concerns about you're relationship with my granddaughter and now I know I was right."

Oh shit.

"I know all about the Quileute Tribe in La Push and about their special… abilities" Mrs Bennett said firmly and anyone who wasn't afraid of that furious look was an idiot "am I right in thinking that your bond with Bonnie has something to do with the wolf pack's connections with certain humans?"

If I was going to be with Bonnie, I had to be able to stand up to her grandmother and not be a coward. So it was true about the Bennett from Salem, but I would never have though Bonnie was related to them and by the confident look of her grandmother it looked like I was very wrong indeed.

"Yes it is, but I never meant for it to happen," I told her truthfully "I really care about Bonnie and I would never hurt her."

"If you want my trust, boy" Mrs Bennett said tersely "you'll have to earn it."

"Can I prove to you that you can trust me?"

Mrs Bennett gave a small smile, but it vanished so fast that I could have imagined it there.

"I trust you'll keep her safe," Mrs Bennett answered than gave a real smile as she closed the door, "I'm not going to invite you in, I think you're needed somewhere else."

With that, I took off and sprinted to the next place she could be: Elena Gilbert's house.

When I heard the screaming coming from the Gilbert house I ran as fast as I could, reaching the door in seconds.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Bonnie screamed from inside and my blood ran cold. Hearing the anger coming from Bonnie said that she was consumed by a dangerous amount of magic that was only fuelled more by her rage. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Shit, I needed to get in there.

"BONNIE!" I yelled and stood back, bringing my fist up and knocking the door off its hinges with ease.

The first thing that hit me was the disgusting smell of a vampire that made me want to puke, but seeing Bonnie standing over a brunette vampire and glaring at it with pure hatred had me frozen where I stood.

"Tell me what you've done to Elena!" Bonnie's voice commanded powerfully and the vampire that looked incredibly like Elena screamed in pain again.

"SHE'S SAFE!" the vampire screamed in terror "SHE'S IN DANGER AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KEEP HER ALIVE!

"I can protect her, you don't even know her!" Bonnie sneered "you have no idea what I'm capable of now!"

A cruel laugh escaped Bonnie and I had never seen a look of hatred so strong as hers right than. I had to stop her, this wasn't the real Bonnie and I needed to stop her now!

"Bonnie, don't!" I yelled and ran to Bonnie, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at me "this isn't you, listen to me. You need to stop this!"

Bonnie was looking at me, but she wasn't seeing me and the vampire who I really didn't give a crap about was still screaming. I cupped Bonnie's face gently in my hands and held her gaze.

"Bonnie, I'm right here," I told her softly, "you're in complete control."

Bonnie finally looked at me and gasped, suddenly dropping to the floor and I quickly caught her and wrapped my arms around her, both of us sitting on the floor.

Neither of us noticed the vampire had bolted for the door, all I cared about was that my Bonnie was back and I wanted to take away her fears. I gently stroked her hair as she cried silently into my chest, keeping my arms wrapped around her.

"Elena's been kidnapped," Bonnie cried "that vampire has taken her somewhere and I don't know what to do!"

"We're going to find her, don't worry." I told her firmly, cupping her face in my hand and looking sincerely at her.

"Err, what the fuck has happened to my front door?"

We looked round to see a very pissed off Margaret standing in the doorway and glaring at us.

This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

Klaus POV

Isabella fed deeply from the human girl (Jessica Stanley, a girl who Isabella was currently going to high school with), in the abandoned car lot while I watched with a smirk. Isabella was more than eager to turn into a vampire, which I happily comply to and we have spent the whole night hunting the residents of Forks.

Isabella threw the girl's body to one side and turned to me, her mouth dripping with fresh blood and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Why can't I stop thinking about Jake?!" Bella cried, looking at me in despair "I love him, but he doesn't love me… he loves that doppelganger bitch! And I left Edward for him, I just keep making the same mistakes over and over again! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"

Oh, so she did know where my doppelganger was? She was going to be a very useful ally, but she was going to be no good as the emotional wreck she was. I moved closer to her and gently cupped her blood stained face in my hands.

"Let me help you, love" I soothed her and she looked at me with desperate eyes "you can make all this pain go away, all you have to do is flip the switch."

"What switch?" Isabella asked in a hushed voice.

"The switch for your humanity, sweetheart," I told her with a knowing grin "every painful feeling and all your regrets will go away, all you have to do is turn it off."

Bella looked at me in confusion and than her facial expression went into complete concentration. I watched with satisfaction as Bella's face slowly went blank and she looked at me with a sinister smirk. Isabella Swan without humanity, this was going to be very entertaining and she would make the perfect partner in crime.

Now to go find my doppelganger and break this hideous curse once and for all.


	16. The Black Swan

Fifteen: The Black Swan

Elena POV

I awoke with a start on a very lumpy bed in a cheap looking motel bedroom. I looked around quickly and saw Caroline slumped in a chair close to the door, snoring slightly.

She kidnapped me! The memories were coming back now, Caroline (a girl that's been my best friend since first grade) and A another (some girl who was meant to be my decoy) were behind this. I needed to get the hell out of here, right now.

Moving silently off the bed, I slowly made my way towards the door and around Caroline, who still remained asleep.

As I unlocked the door, I heard movement behind me and turned quickly to see Caroline glaring at me.

"I wouldn't do that," Caroline said sternly, then her eyes went wide with a slight glow "don't try to escape, don't even move. Do you understand?"

Jake had told me about the vampires being able to use mind tricks on humans that were unprotected by vervain, but I felt nothing and I was grateful that my necklace was working. Still, I had to play this smart if I wanted to get out of here alive.

"I understand." I said simply and Caroline smiled with satisfaction, turning away from me. Glaring at her, I turned and pulled open the door, sunlight shone thorough the doorway and Caroline dived out of it's line of light and into the shadows, I turned and sprinted outside but was brought to a stop by a firm hand grabbing my upper arm and pulling me back inside.

"Care to mention how you couldn't follow one simple task?" the girl hissed, her long brown her covering her face from my view, but I could tell she was glaring at Caroline who was huddled in the corner of the room "keep her occupied, that's all I said."

"I told her not to move, I did that eye thing you taught me!" Caroline pleaded and the girl scoffed in anger.

"You obviously forgot to listen about vervain, Caroline. She's dating a werewolf, duh!"

What the fuck! She knew about Jacob?! I glared at this girl, wishing that she would just look at me so I could spit in her face or throw some good insults at her. My relationship with Jake was seriously complicated now, but I'd be damned if I let any of them hurt my Jacob!"

"Who the are you? What do you want?" I demanded angrily and the girl finally looked at me, but my face fell into one of shock when I saw her face.

It was like looking into a mirror (except the mirror version of me looked angrier and meaner than me), every detail of her face matched mine: our eyes, our skin tone, our hair, evey little detail was the same and we were even the same height. How could she look just like me? Were we twins and she was a sister I never knew I had?

"How is this possible?" I breathed in shock, the girl simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Elena, I swear I'll answer all your questions and it will be the truth," the girl said, pulling me towards the door "but right now, we need to get you somewhere safe before you get killed."

"Killed? Who the fuck would want to kill me?!" I said angrily and I realised that my glare must look a lot like my look-alike's.

"You'd be surprised," the girl muttered bitterly and she gave me an exasperated look "just trust me Elena, alright?"

"What?!" I said in disbelief as she dragged me into the parking lot "how am I suppose to trust you? I don't even know you!"

"Katherine Pierce, your vampire ancestor and no, that doesn't mean you're part vampire or anything like that." Katherine said, pulling me towards a sleek black car and opening the door to the passenger side but when I hesitated she glared at me in frustration "if you don't get in, I'll knock you out and throw you in anyway."

Well, that left me with a lot of options. Glaring at Katherine, I got in the car and she slammed the door, I heard the lock click and knew she thought I was going to try and make a run for it (although, I probably would have).

She walked back into the motel room, but I could hear her angry words from here.

"You took off your Day Light Ring? Are you really _that _stupid?!" Katherine yelled, "I'm taking Elena out of town for a few hours, try not to fuck up again while I'm gone!"

Katherine stormed over to the car, opened the driver's side door and slid into the car, starting the engine with a roar. She floored the car down the street, going well over the speed limit and I quickly pulled on my seatbelt. Okay, I was going to die in a car crash with my great-great-great-great-great vampire grandmother who looked exactly like me driving? This was seriously not normal.

Sooner than I'd hoped, we had left Mystic Falls and were driving through roads lined with fields and had very few cars driving past.

"Where are we going?" I asked, glaring at Katherine. I'd only know this girl for twenty minutes and already she was pissing me off.

"Grove Hill." Katherine stated simply, not taking her eyes off the road.

Before I could question her more, my phone started ringing in my jacket pocket and just as I was about to grab it, Katherine beat me to it, pulling to the side of the road and looking at the caller ID with a smirk.

"Give it back!" I shouted, reaching for my phone but Katherine moved it out of my reach "what are you, seven years old? Grow up!

Katherine chuckled and smirked, I seriously hate her right now!

"Jacob Black calling," she read the caller ID with a sly smile and my jaw dropped in horror "I think I'll answer this call for you."

Katherine POV

I slid out of the car, locking the doors behind me and walked away from the car, turning back to smirk at Elena as I answered the phone.

"Hey Jake, everything okay?" I asked, mimicking Elena's voice excellently. God, I'd make an awesome actress.

"I'm alright, it's you I was worried about," Jake said and he sounded really concerned, that was sweet Elena had a good guy for a boyfriend and not one of those moronic Salvatores "where are you? We were supposed to have lunch half an hour ago. Has something happened?"

"No, really I'm okay." I said, than I gave a convincing awkward sigh "the thing is, an old friend has just come back into town and she really needs a friend right now. We may have to meet up later tonight, I'm really sorry."

Jacob gave a relieved chuckle and it was obviously he was smiling.

"Don't be sorry, I was checking to see that you weren't kidnapped by some vampires or something."

Oh, if he only knew the irony of what he'd just said. I gave a small laugh.

"Nope, not today I'm afraid" I said sweetly "I'll see you tonight , Jake."

"See you tonight, sweetheart." and he hung up. Men were so easy to fool, I sometimes couldn't believe it myself.

I got back into the car and smirked at Elena's furious face.

"You've got a very nice boyfriend," I said with a sly smile "a little dumb, but he's sweet and he's definitely a fit guy."

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that, you got it?" Elena hissed angrily and I raised an amused eyebrow "where are we going anyway?"

"I told you that we're going to Grove Hill, but I'm hungry" I said as I started the car and looked at Elena with a smile "does French fries sound good?"

"You want to have girl talk when you're holding me against my will?" Elena snapped "this is kidnapping!"

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" I laughed at Elena's pissed off expression.

"You're not funny," Elena said annoyed, holding her hand out "give me my phone back."

At the traffic lights, I took out her phone's battery and threw it out the window, then past Elena's phone to her and chuckled at Elena's outraged expression.

"What?" I said innocently "you said you wanted the phone, you didn't say nothing about the battery."

"You are a real bitch!" Elena muttered, crossing her arms and glaring out the window.

Leah POV

I had no idea why I kept coming to the Grill, but it seemed that every afternoon I found myself sitting at a table drinking coffee. There was nothing really special about this diner, but it felt like an invisible force kept pulling me to this place. Sam had tried to contact me about Jacob's Pack, but I'd ignored each and every one of his call and text messages. He had a lot of nerve, thinking he could use my feelings for him to get information on Jake out of me and he seemed to have conveniently forgotten that I still hated him for leaving me for my cousin.

Yes, I know that wasn't his thought and he had found his imprint (blah, blah, blah), but that didn't mean that I still didn't feel heartbroken and betrayed by a man who'd said he wanted us to get married and have children of our own.

Ugh! I fucking hate werewolves with imprints, they all had one now!

Sam and Emily, Jacob and Elena, Seth and Bonnie, Jared and Kim, Quill and Claire, Paul and Rachel… the list goes on and who did I have… NO ONE!

Tear burned at the corners of my eyes, but I fought them and glared bitterly at my empty coffee mug. Being the first ever female shape-shifter meant that I was unable to carry children and the Elders at La Push said I was very unlikely going to find an imprint… the universe must fucking hate me or something.

"Can I get you a refill?" a male voice asked and I looked up into astonishingly blue eyes and the world around me seemed to melt away.

The guy was clearly eighteen going on nineteen, with a muscular build, short blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen in my life. Feelings I thought I would never have felt were stirring inside me as I stared at this gorgeous pale face man… could I have actually found…

No one knew anything about female werewolves imprinting on human men, there were very few legends about them and it didn't mean I couldn't find my mate.

Oh. My. God. I had found my imprint, this guy was my soul mate!

"Miss?" the guy asked and I quickly read his name tag, smiling at him. Okay, my imprint's name was Matt, I can do this.

"No. thank you" I said smiling up at him. God, he was so handsome!

"Hey, I've seen you in here a couple of times," Matt said with a cute dimpled grin "you new in town?"

"Yeah, I'm Leah Clearwater," I said and kept my tone casual "I just moved into the Boarding House with my brother."

"That's awesome, so I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," he said with a casual smile and I seriously had to force myself not to blush.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said with a confident smile and he chuckled.

"Well, I've got to get back to work." Matt said, picking up my mug and smiling at me again "by the way, I'm Matt Donovan. It was really nice to meet you, Leah. I'll see you around."

As I watched Matt walk away, I couldn't keep the grin off my face and had the strongest desire to jump up in the air and whoop.

Jacob POV

After jogging through town for three hours, I headed back to the Boarding House and did not have one drop of sweat on me. Since moving in with Mrs Flowers, I have had to wear T-shirts a lot more and keep my bedroom spotless (yes, she even does routine checks around the house). I had been working out to keep my mind off Elena, but that task was easier said then done. It still amazed me that Elena had taken so well to learning about the supernatural world and at first I was worried that it may be the effects of the imprint, but Dad explained that it was most likely due to the relationship we had built over the last few months that made her feel so safe with me and our imprint wouldn't effect her like that anyway.

Thinking of Elena feeling safe with me made me grin, she had a similar effect on me… Elena made me feel more in control of my werewolf side and I was absolutely certain that I was falling in love with this girl.

I entered the Boarding House, walking into the large living room and was surprised that I couldn't hear Mrs Flowers doing her daily chores or singing ABBA's greatest hits to herself. Something's not right.

"Yo, Mrs Flowers! I'm back!" I called, but still no reply and I walked back into the large hallway, leaning on the banister and calling up the large stairwell "Seth? Leah? Is anyone here?"

"No one is here but us, my big bad wolf…" a silky voice hissed and I turned to see Bella standing behind me with a smirk plastered on her face.

I growled as the disgusting smell of vampires hit me and I realised what Bella had become. She wasn't a Cold One like the Cullen Coven, she was a Night Walker like the Salvatore Brothers. Dad had told me legends about the two separate vampire species and although we were built to protect humans from the Cold Ones, but a Night Walker was just as dangerous and was easier to kill (all I needed was a wooden stake).

"I'm going to give you one warning, you leech!" I hissed at Bella and she raised an amused eyebrow "get the fuck out of my house!"

"Oh, Jake… is that really how you treat an old friend?" Bella said silkily, walking closer to me "I just want a chat? Really, is that too much to ask?"

"I've said all I have to say to you!" I growled angrily at her, but this just made her look more amused.

"That's a shame, because I have loads of stuff to say" she sighed, looking me up and down and running her finger down my chest, which I slapped away and threw her forcefully away from me.

Not only was Bella a bloodsucking leech, but she was also a slut! I have never hated anyone as much as I hated her right now.

Bella jumped to her feet and glared angrily at me, her brown eyes darkening and fangs appearing in her mouth.

"Fine," Bella hissed "if that's the way you want it!"

If this was where I would die, there was one thing I needed someone to hear more than anything. Using the power of our imprint, I envisioned Elena in my mind's eye and saw her beautiful smile.

_Elena, I love you…_

Bella charged at me, snapping my neck in a second and my world became nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers, I hope you're all well and I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in a while (it's been way too long and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting). I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this chaper and as always, a review would be much appreciated because I love to hear what you all think of this seriously complicated story (hahaha)**

**Also, if I can't post the next chapter later today, I will definitely do so next week**

**Lastly, a shout out to Dark Alana for suggesting the Matt & Leah pairing, I hope you all look forward to seeing how their relationship plays out.**

**Thanks again for reading! ****:)**


	17. The Broken Petrova

Sixteen: The Broken Petrova

Jacob POV

My eyes flew open, but my neck hurt like fuck and I groaned loudly in pain. My arms were tied on the arms of a chair and I was sitting in the Boarding House basement, but at the sound of a woman's laugh I turned to see Bella leaning casually against the wall with a smirk on her face.

"Hello sexy," Bella said coolly "did you have a nice sleep?"

"You fucking bitch," I groaned painfully, glaring at her "look what you've done to yourself!"

"Oh, I know exactly what I've done to myself and you know what?" Bella asked with a snarl "I have no regrets whatsoever, I'm more powerful then you or the Cullens will ever, ever be!"

Anger pulsed through me and I felt the change begin, but a sharp pain in my stomach made me scream in pain and my ability to change vanished.

A girl's scream sounded in the back of my head, but it wasn't Bella.

The pain was unbearable and I glared at Bella with pure loathing. I fought against my the bonds restraining me, but my body felt unnaturally weak and my vision started to blur.

"What have you done to me?!" I spat at her and Bella smirked triumphantly.

"I injected you with wolfs bane," Bella hissed, moving closer to me and leaning in to whisper in my ear seductively "Klaus said that it weakened regular werewolves, so I was curious if it worked on a shape shifter and I'm pleased to say that I'm not disappointed by the results."

Bella pulled a wooden stake from her pocket and drove it into my bicep, twisting it deeply.

"AAHHH!" I screamed my eyes brimming with tears and my body in agony, from my body being drained and unable to shift and Bella's attacks.

_"Bonnie, it hurts!"_

_"Oh my god, what did you do?!_

_"Nothing!"_

_"Then what's happening?"_

_"Elena's linked to someone, what happens to them happens to her..."_

The girls voices faded, but their words still hung in the air with a chilling atmosphere and my blood ran cold with fear.

Elena was being effected by our imprint, she was feeling my pain.

I growled at Bella and lunged towards her, but her fist connected with my face and the chair was knocked on its side, where I smacked my head against the cold floor.

"I forgot how feisty you were, I never realised how hot you looked when you get angry." Bella laughed and I glared at her, the pain in my stomach and arm killing me.

My vision cleared and the dizziness from the wolfs bane was fading away, my mind was becoming clearer.

"Oh, sweetheart, your good!"

"Klaus, don't ruin my fun.

I looked up as the wooden stakes were pulled from my body and a tall man crouched in front of me, smirking lightly at me.

"His blood reeks of the imprint, I'm guessing he's my doppelganger's guardian," Klaus turned to look at the scowling Bella "am I right?"

"Unfortunately, yes it is" Bella said, her mouth set in a grim line "he chose that bitch over me, which is why I flipped the switch."

My body began to shake as my body began to shift and my body temperature went through the roof.

My body burst and the russet wolf took over as I leapt towards Bella, grabbing her hair in my jaw.

I was going to rip her head off, but Klaus grabbed my neck and held me a headlock with unnatural strength for a vampire, causing me to whine in pain.

"One wrong move and I'll kill you without blinking!" Klaus hissed in my ear fiercely "so tell me, where is Katherine Pierce because I know she's with Elena and when I find them, they are both dead!"

Elena POV

_Elena, I love you..._

The sound of Jake's voice had me turning and looking around warily, but he was no where in sight and there was no one in the diner except for Katherine and I, a waitress and a few other customers.

So why had I just heard his voice? I couldn't have imagined it…

"Ugh, the food in this place is shit!" Katherine said from the chair opposite me, dropping the menu in disgust. She rested her hands on the table and gave a small smile "so, any questions?"

"Why do I look like you?"

Like I said I'm your great ancestor, but years ago a woman was scarified to seal a curse," Katherine said seriously, "but unfortunately nature had to find a balance and so the Petrova doppelganger was created, once a doppelganger appeared the curse could be broken. I was the first doppelganger after the original Tatia and I've been around for over five hundred years and on the run ever since I escaped from Klaus. You're the latest doppelganger in the Petrova bloodline, so Klaus will be after you and everyone you love if he discovers you exsist"

Alright, if finding out my boyfriend was a werewolf was messed up, discovering that I'm related to a five hundred year old vampire and we're each other's Shadow Self was ten times worst. But Katherine's words about this Klaus hunting my loved ones had my back up. I wasn't going to let some jumped up immortal hurt my family or friends and especially not the guy I was in love with.

"Who is Klaus?" I asked firmly.

"He's the original vampire," Katherine said, her eyes betraying the slightest hint of fear "his mother created vampirism by casting a spell on all of her children and from them the vampire race was created. Well, one of them anyway… the Night Walkers"

"One of them?" I asked, thinking over her words. If a witch had cast a spell that created vampires, wouldn't there be only one breed of vampires?

"Yeah, in the 18th century in England a lord sought out a witch and had her turn him into an immortal," Katherine explained "only something went on the wrong and that was the origin of the Cold Ones, a different race of vampires."

The Night Walkers and the Cold Ones, two different breeds of vampires… was there anything else I should know?

"Wait, if you're a Night Walker then how comes you aren't effected by the sunlight?" I asked and Katherine showed me her silver braclet on her wrist with a dark blue stone attacked to it.

"This was charmed by a friend of mine that was a witch in the 60s," Katherine said with a smug smile "it protects me from the sunlight and I'm not restricted to do my business at night, that is so Dracula. We're in the 21st century."

"Crucifixes?"

"Ugly, but decretive." Katherine shrugged.

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Total myth," Katherine chuckled and I suddenly realised that Katherine would probably have been the annoying older sister I would have had if my parents had a kid before me, bur I still didn't trust her yet.

"Yeah, what is this curse that Klaus wants broken?" I questioned and her smile faltered, which told me that whatever it was it must be bad.

"Klaus was turned into a vampire, but Klaus was born a werewolf because his mother had an affair with a vampire."

I felt confusion and fear in the pit on my stomach as I realised what Katherine's words meant. He wasn't a vampire and he wasn't a werewolf... so does that mean that...

"If Klaus is a werewolf that became a vampire, what does that make Klaus?" I asked hesitantly "a werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both." Katherine said grimly "the first supernatural hybrid and he wants to break the curse to release his werewolf side, but by doing so he'll have to drink your blood to the point of your death."

The room suddenly felt very cold and I was desperate to have Jacob's arms to hold me and keep me safe.

"ELENA, GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Katherine and I both turned to see Bonnie standing in the doorway, glaring at Katherine with pure loathing.

"Oh shit, it's Sabrina the teenaged bitch" Katherine groaned with annoyance and I glared at her.

"Don't talk to my best friend like that!" I snapped at Katherine as Bonnie stormed over to our table.

Katherine rolled her eyes at me before standing up and facing the seething Bonnie, who grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet to stand behind her.

"Bonnie, before you go all Medusa on me again let me make sure there are no unnecessary casualties" Katherine said calmly, then turned to the rest of the people in the diner "everyone, get out and forget anything you've heard of this conversation!"

Suddenly the waitress and the other customers got up and walked robotically out of the diner and out of sight. Okay, what the hell was that?

"You compelled those people?" Bonnie hissed and suddenly the room buzzed with unnatural energy, but it wasn't any electrical appliances… it was coming from Bonnie herself.

"Bonnie, what's going on?"

"Oh, didn't you know about Bonnie's witch heritage?" Katherine snarled angrily "she told you earlier today, but then again that was me who she told and I'm surprised you fell for my little act. Do you really think Elena is that gullible that she'd believe you like that?"

I turned to Bonnie and asked her for confirmation with only a look. This couldn't be serious, Bonnie was a witch?

"Bonnie-" I began, but suddenly she started chanting in a language that sounded like Latin and it was pretty clear that Bonnie couldn't hear me or even noticed my presence. Katherine glanced at me and she looked panicked, then that look turned to pain as she screamed and dropped to the floor in agony.

"Bonnie, stop!" I screamed, but when she ignored me I grabbed her and forced her to look at me, shaking her with all of my strength.

Katherine's screams vanished as Bonnie focused on me and glared angrily.

"Why?!" Bonnie cried, looking furiously at me "why did you stop me?"

"Because this isn't you!" I yelled, then I glared firmly at her "and this can't be us! I know you better than anyone, you're better than this!"

Bonnie was definitely a witch then, her sudden burst of magic through anger and I had a small feeling of fear that she may not have control over this power. Wait, I'm a seventeen year old and here I am with an out of control witch and my vampire-doppelganger ancestor and the oldest hybrid in history was coming after me. This was the fuck up situation athat I was now calling my life! My eyes burned with tears as I realised that everyone I loved was a supernatural creature and here I was trying to have a normal human life.

Pain suddenly ripped through my stomach and I screamed with pain, cluching my newly blood-stained shirt and dropping to the floor.

"Elena!"

Was that Bonnie or Katherine who said that? The pain was too much to stand as I was suddenly blinded by pain and curled up on the floor, sourranded by a pool of pain.

"AHHH!" I screamed again as a fresh wound ripped through my arm, who was attacking me and where was all this blood coming from?

"Bonnie, it hurts!" I cried silently and I felt soft hand comforting my shoulder, but I couldn't see who it was because of my tears and the gut-wrenching pain.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie's voice gasped in alarm and my body temperature suddenly felt very cold… "what did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Katherine said angrily, but the concern was clear in her voice.

"Then what is happening?!" Bonnie barked angrily.

"Elena's linked to someone, what happens to them happens to her. We need to find whoever she's linked to because they're being attacked, which means she feels their pain and she could die from it!"

My head was spinning, the pain was unbearable and all I wanted was Jake. Where is he? I didn't care about the "linked" crap, I needed my Jake and he wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I can't stop it" Bonnie said tearfully "but I can take some of the pain away, okay?"

Bonnie began chanting again and I felt some of the pain ease away, but it wasn't enough…

"Find Jacob, I need him here" I breathed silently that I wasn't even sure it was audible, before I suddenly fell into nothingness.

Katherine POV

Sudden realisation hit me as if I was slapped in the face and I gasped with shock, it was so obvious and I was so stupid that I hadn't realised it before. Jacob wasn't a normal sexy guy with a heart of gold, he was a werewolf shape shifter and he was linked to none other than Elena Gilbert. Jacob had imprinted on Elena, but he was in danger and I had a chilling suspicion who may be torturing him.

"I have to go find Jake, he's the link!" I said rushing towards the door, but I ran smack into an invisible and turned round to see Bonnie (still crouched beside the now unconscious, but still breathing Elena) glaring at me "seriously, Bennett if I don't save Jacob right now, him and Elena will both die!"

Bonnie hesitated, then gave a brief nod before lowering the wall and I could move again.

"I'll be back," I promised grimly and Bonnie just glared at me "try and keep her alive while I'm gone."

I sped out of the diner and back to Mystic Falls, prying I wouldn't be too late and I can save the wolf dude and my shadow self before they both died.

At the Boarding House, I ran to the door and was blocked by another barrier. For fuck's sake! I needed to be invited in and I didn't know who owned this house.

The sound of a muffled cry had me turning and I saw an old woman tied and gagged in the back of a car, she must be the housekeeper - aka the woman I need to invite me in.

I hurried over to the car and ripped open the door, pulling the woman from the car and placing her gently on the ground, quickly untying her.

"Katherine!" the woman breathed in shock when she was able to speak, looking at me through happy tears

I looked at the silver haired woman and gasped in shock, recognising my old friend. Amanda Flowers, a witch I met in the 60s when she was eighteen, my closet friend and the one who had given me the gift of being able to walk in the daylight.

"Amanda!" I beamed, momentarily forgetting the drama and pulling the old woman into a hug, fighting back my tears "are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"Klaus forced me to invite him in!" Amanda cried, looking at me and I could see the rage behind her grey eyes "he's after poor Jacob and Elena!"

"You've got to invite me in!" I pleaded with her, turning to run inside "I need to get in there and save his stupid ass, Elena is linked to him and the pain is killing her!"

Okay, Elena may be the pain in my existence but she was the only living family I had left and I wasn't going to let her die, even if saving her meant Klaus killing me instead.

Amanda suddenly gripped my arm, her strength surprising for an old human woman and stopped me in my tracks. Amanda's face was suddenly filled with deep concentration, her eyes were closed peacefully and the air suddenly radiated with supernatural power. The autumn leaves were suddenly lifted in a gushed of wind that swirled around us and the clear sky turned to stormy clouds as thunder and lighten struck through the suddenly cold air. The wind blew my hair around my face and I stared in shock and awe as Amanda's voice rang powerful and strong through the silence.

"MY NAME IS AMANDA FLOWERS!" Amanda said, her voice full of an ancient power "I call upon the magic of my sisters to banish the immortal Klaus and his companion Isabella Swan from Mystic Falls and I take back the invitation into my house they forced from me. HEAR MY CALL SISTERS!"

The sky burst with lighting that looked like blue fire as the immortal I'd been running from for five centuries and a brunette slut flew out of the house and out of sight, screaming and cursing untill there was nothing but silence.

The air suddenly cleared and the wind became calm as Amanda breathed a shaky sigh and looked ready to collapse.

"That was fucking amazing, Amanda!" I beamed, hugging her again and sighing in relief. After all these years, she was still an amazing witch.

"Elena!" a male voice screamed and I turned to see the handsome Jacob Black running towards us, his muscular chest was shirtless and he was only wearing cut off jeans (wow, Elena is a lucky girl indeed!)

"Not exactly," I said as Jacob stopped and sniffed the air, growling at me now "easy Wolf Boy, she's safe and I'll take you to her now.

"You've also got a lot of explaining to do, Katherine." Amanda said firmly.

You could say that again.

Bonnie POV

Once we got Elena home, I cast a healing spell that healed her injuries (Jake went made when Katherine suggested feeding her blood to Elena, so that was a no go). The way Jacob was protected was incredible, it seemed like it was his life's mission to keep Elena safe. I watched from the hallway as Elena slept on her bed and was resting her head on Jake's hest, while Jake had his arms holding Elena in a close embrace and snoring lightly.

"I envy them," Katherine's voice said quietly and I turned to see her watching Elena and Jacob sleeping, a sad smile on her face "it's not everyday you find love like that, they're lucky to have each other."

Incredible, Katherine had a heart and not a frozen piece of rock instead. Before I could come out with a sarcastic comment, Mrs Flowers joined our little group on the landing and her face was set in a thin line, looking worried. Katherine turned and a look of understanding on her face and she nodded grimly, what did she know?

"That spell you cast, it won't last will it?" Katherine asked and Mrs Flowers shook her head.

"We'll got four weeks maximum until the next full moon," Mrs Flowers said, her voice was in a hush tone so as not to wake the sleeping couple "that's when he'll make his move and return for what he's after, but this time he won't leave empty handed."

"Who are you two talking about?" I asked glancing between the old woman and the immortal teenager in confusion.

"An immortal called Klaus needs to sacrifice Elena to break a curse that has been placed on him," Katherine told me frowning in annoyance as I stared in shock "I've been protecting her since she was born, keeping her identity hidden from him and now he knows she exists. That means he won't give up until he gets what he needs from Elena and Klaus always gets what he wants."

I shook my head, anger filling my veins. I had been such a fool. I thought Katherine was trying to hurt or kill Elena and all this time she's been her vampire-guardian angel, Klaus was the real danger and he needed to be stopped.

"So we fight," I said firmly and both women looked at me in shock "we put an end to him once and for all and protect our home, we'll fight for our freedom and the people we love."

"Alright, Harriet Tubman" Katherine said her tone filled with seriousness and a little sarcasm "I know you're a newbie witch and all, but this is serious shit we're all in and Klaus can't be killed by two witches and a smoking hot vampire he's wanted dead since 1494"

"I know that, but we have to do something!" I hissed angrily and before Katherine could reply with a cynical comment, Mrs Flowers stepped between us with a heated glare.

"If we even think about taking on Klaus, we need others to join us," Mrs Flowers said sternly, looking from me to Katherine "but most importantly, we have to work together and trust each other. Can you two do that?"

Katherine glared angrily, but after a moment she gave a short nod and I also nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update when I said I would (I've been incredibly busy at college and I've FINALLY handed in my last assignment! Woohoo!). I watched _The Vampire Diaries_ Season 4 finale this week and I was inspired to get back to this fanfic (Awesome Siles twist, I was gutted about Bonnie dying and becoming a ghost, but I'm glad they brought Jeremy back. The only thing I'm not sure about is Elena choosing Damon, but I guess I'll have more of an opinion on their relationship when season 5 starts).**

**I promise to update soon and be ready to see more of Harper and Margaret in the next chapter, Margaret will soon be discovering about the secrets surrounding her hometown ;)**

**Make sure you leave a review of this chapter, I love to read what you guys think of this story.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	18. The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note: Hey, just to let you know that this chapter is set two weeks after the previous one... which also means TWO weeks untill the ritual I wanted to speed this story along a bit and I'm planning to finish this story soon (I already know how I'm going to end this and it may even have a sequel to it, but that's up to you guys if you want me to write a second one to this story).**

**Also, don't forget to check out my new poll for a future fanfic (I wanted to get the readers to vote for a pairing they want to see in a modern version of Romeo & Juliet) Make sure you check out my profile to cast your vote! ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Seventeen: The Truth Hurts

Margaret POV

Aunt Jenna sat on the kitchen counter, casually drinking red wine and was staring at Harper (or should I say his butt) while he fixed the front door. I was lucky enough that Harper agreed to help out, but Aunt Jenna acting like a pervert would scare the shit out of him.

"God, if I was seventeen again…" Aunt Jenna sighed and I looked at her in disgust.

Ugh!

"Stop, just stop!" I begged silently as I chopped the salad food and ignored Aunt Jenna's sniggering.

"Come on, he's cute" Aunt Jenna continued.

Yeah, he is.

"He's sweet,"

Absolutely.

"He likes you,"

I think he does.

"And you know what they say about black boys, right?"

Eww! This isn't a conversation I wanted to have, but then again Aunt Jenna was more of a big sister than Elena was sometimes and much easier to talk to.

"What's your point?" I asked, rolling my eyes and still trying not to blush from her last comment.

"Why don't you just go for it?" Aunt Jenna sighed with exasperation "you've been talking for weeks and he clearly likes you, but you won't let him take you out on a date. Why is that?"

Because for the first time in my life, I've met someone who actually likes me for me and I don't want to mess it up. Since Mum and Dad died, I've just been getting wasted and dated guys that treated me like shit and now I've got my head on straight. Harper was great, we talked about our favourite movies, books and sports and we actually had a lot in common… but…

I'm not ready to let another guy hurt me, I can't risk falling for another Tyler Lockwood.

"It's none of your business," I shrugged as Harper walked in, carrying his toolbox and grinning.

"All sorted, Ms Sommers," Harper grinned and he turned to smile at my terrible attempt at salad "need some help?"

"I think we should just order pizza," I said awkwardly, but Aunt Jenna excused herself without a word and left us alone. She was the one for wanted this stupid salad!

Harper walked over to stand next to me and began copping onions, his arm brushing slightly against mine and I tried to continue my chopping without reading too much into it.

"So, what pizza you wanna get?" Harper asked with a grin "Laddies choice?"

"Garlic is my favourite, but if you don't like it we can get something else."

Harper chuckled and I thought how nice his laugh sounded, but I pushed that thought away.

"You kidding, girl. I LOVE garlic, my family raised me on that stuff" Harper said and nudged me playfully with his elbow, causing me to giggle and lose my grip on the knife I was holding.

My finger sliped and the knife cut into it, not deep but enough to draw the smallest amount of blood.

"Ow!" I hissed and Harper looked at me in concern, but his face turned to horror when he saw the blood "it's fine, it's just a little cut."

I quickly went to the sink and ran it under the tap, glancing up to look in the mirror and gasped when I saw Harper's reflection.

His eyes were darker and his veins around his eyes were clearly visible, but quickly turned away when he saw me looking.

"Your face…" I said turning and moving to Harper hesitantly, but he kept his back to me and wouldn't turn around "Harper?"

"I think I have something in my eye," Harper said shakily and jumped when I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, look at me" I said gently, but I was starting to really freak out. What the hell?

Harper took a deep calming breath and turned to face me, his face was completely normal and he gave me an easy smile.

I suddenly felt embarrassed. I must have some seriously overactive imagination, totally being stupid.

"Err, I think my family history of craziness is catching up on me and I'm having full blown hallucinations" I joked and shook my head, but Harper still grinned and cupped my face gently in his hand.

"That's apart of your charm," he said softly and leaned closer to me, his lips moving closer to mine.

His hesitation when our lips were mere inches away was my motivation and I closed the distance between us with a kiss.

It wasn't epic or something you read in a cheesy romance book, but it was natural and sweet and he definitely was a good kisser. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the kiss deepened, his hands rested hesitantly on my waist and the fact he wanted to take things slow was a bigger turn on

"Hey… what's going on here?"

We broke apart to see Jeremy glaring at us, arms crossed over his chest.

Oh great.

Elena POV

I marched up the staircase to Jacob's room, my vision blurred by angry tears as I remembered the conversation I'd just had at Bonnie's house.

_"Bonnie, you okay?" I asked hesitantly as we stood together in her kitchen and she avoided eye contact with me._

_Bonnie took a deep breath and finally looked at me, looking torn as to whether to say what was on her mind or not._

_"I have to tell you something," Bonnie began awkwardly "when you were attacked, there was a reason behind it… you were linked to someone and you were feeling everything they were feeling."_

_I stared at her in confusion. What the fuck? How could I actually be linked to someone?_

_"What are you-" I started, but Bonnie suddenly burst out the words she'd been holding back for weeks._

_"Jacob imprinted on you!" Bonnie said quickly, as if it would be better if I heard it fast "a werewolf imprints on a human and that person is their soul mate, destined to be together… forever."_

_I stared at her in disbelief, refusing to accept her words were true and I actually thought he was joking. She had to be joking, this couldn't be true?_

_"You're wrong," I said, shaking my head in complete denial._

_"I'm not," Bonnie said firmly "Katherine and Mrs Flowers both confirmed it."_

_Katherine?! So she and Mrs Flowers could have told me and they didn't. Why was everyone in my life lying to me? Am I too fragile to handle the truth?_

_I balled my hands into fists and grabbed my coat, storming out of the house and completely ignoring Bonnie's protests and got into my car._

_Anger filled my veins as I sped down the street, refusing to let myself cry. I needed answers and I needed them now._

Jake's bedroom door flew open and he grinned his cheerful smile, but it faltered when he saw my hurt and accusing glare. I marched into the room and turned to glare at him, my arms crossed over my chest as I glared daggers at my clueless imprint.

"You could have told me," I said through gritted teeth, trying not to show how much his lies had hurt me "when were you going to tell me about our imprint?"

Jacob's face fell into shock, his eyes filled with utter disbelief. I waited as he struggled with the internal battle that was going through his head and remained silent.

Finally he looked at me, his eyes begging for me to understand.

"I wanted to tell you," Jake said quietly and I shook my head, not believing him and I had no doubt he would have kept it a secret. Was what I felt for him real or was it some weird extra to our link.

No, my feelings were real and genuine but the link was a physical one that effected both of us and I had a right to know.

"You said no more lies, only the truth" I continued and suddenly realised how crazy my life had become, what couldn't I handle? "I can handle the truth, Jake. I can handle the fact you are a werewolf, and I have a vampire ancestor that is my doppelganger and my best friend is a witch… I can handle the fact that the word is a stranger place than I ever thought possible, but _this _lie I cannot take."

A sudden thought hit me, was I just a replacement for Bella. He had been head over heels for her when he lived in Forks, but since we became an item he never even mentioned her. Did he love me for me or was it just what the spirit Warriors wanted him to feel.

"What am I to you?" I asked angrily, tears falling down my face and I quickly brushed them away "who am I to you?"

"You are not Bella," Jake said firmly, reading my thoughts and taking a step closer to me "you are the opposite of everything she ever was."

I stared into those beautiful dark eyes, that were filled with so much love and honesty and I knew he wasn't lying. I loved Jacob more than anything, I finally admitted it to myself and that was why this lie hurt like a knife stabbed in my gut.

"And when did you figure out I wasn't Bella?" I asked bitterly "before you kissed me? Before you told me you loved me?"

That was how deep our imprint ran, I could see it now and I knew that Jacob had declared his love for me mentally through our link before his attack. Every stab he felt, every punch, every kick, all his pain… it became my pain.

Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at me with tearful eyes, but I could tell what he was about to say was painful.

"The day I met you," he admitted and I stared at him in confusion, forgetting my anger for a moment.

"What?"

"The first day we met, on the roadside" he went on and he looked more tearful with each word "that wasn't the only time I saw you."

"That was the night…" I began, but I was unable to finish my sentence.

"That your parents' car drove off the bridge," Jake said and a terrifying thought hit me. No, no, no! He couldn't mean what I thought he meant, but his eyes confirmed what I was thinking.

"You were there?" I said, my voice becoming weaker and more tears filled my eyes as memories of that dreadful night came flooding back.

"After we met, I checked in with the pack and then that was when I felt it" Jake said and his deep voice shook slightly "every emotion you felt, so did I and I knew you were in danger. I was fast getting there, but the car was already submerged…"

The room suddenly felt very small and I was struggling to breath, I cast my eyes down and took a deep calming breath. The smell of that lake water still haunted my nightmares, my Mum's lifeless body, my Dad's desperate attempts to get us out as the car filled with water.

Oh, God!

My stomach arched painfully and I wanted to throw up.

It hurts, please make it stop…

Somewhere, I heard Jake's voice.

"Your Dad was still conscious and I was able to get to him," the mention of my Dad broke through my dark haze and I looked up to see Jake's face filled with tears "but he wouldn't let me help him… until I helped you…"

"Oh my god!" my voice broke as sobs ripped through my chest and I covered my mouth with a shaking hand, sinking onto the bed and completely breaking down in tears.

Dad had died to save me, this was all my fault.

Jake crouched in front of me and placed a comforting hand on my knee.

"When I woke up in the hospital," I began tearfully "no one could figure out how I got out of the car… they said it was a miracle."

Jake was my miracle. He was my saviour, I was alive because of him.

"I went back for them, but it was too late" Jacob said through his tears "I couldn't see them.

He cupped my face gently in his hand and stroked my cheek, brushing away my tears with his warm touch.

"Listen to me, our imprint doesn't matter. It doesn't effect our feelings, we have a choice" Jake said firmly, looking at me with sincere and heartfelt eyes "you are the woman I love… I love you, Elena."

Through all this pain, my heart felt a little lighter. Jacob had said he loved me and meant it, really meant it.

"I love you too" I said shakily and he pressed his lips against mine for a moment, then wrapped his arms around me in his warm embrace.

We stayed like that for several minutes, but I pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Is there anything else you know?" I asked and Jake looked hesitant, which meant yes "Please, just tell me."

"Baby, you've been through so much-" Jake began, but I cut him off.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Jake took a deep breath before nodding and taking my hands in both of his.

"It didn't make any sense to me, why you and Katherine were basically each other's double. You're a Gilbert, she's a Pierce" Jake said and he looked at me with those deep eyes, fearfully that his words would hurt me "but the resemblance between you were too similar and then Katherine told me the truth."

There was a moment of silence and he couldn't bring himself to say whatever he was going to say, I almost lost the ability to breathe. Why do I look like Katherine? What was he not telling me?

Jake took a shaking breath and utter the words that turned my world upside down.

"You were adopted, Elena…"


End file.
